Like A Book
by Kurimishu
Summary: Unfortunately, my writing style has changed a lot in the time I haven't updated this.  If I every did return to this story, I would have to start over from the beginning, and even then things would be much muuuch different from how I had originally intended.  Thank you for those that have read this far.  Until further notice, this is on hiatus.
1. Can newborns smile?

Like a Book

"Nii-san...why didn't you kill me?"

-------------

"Kisame. Stay here for me."

A silent nod.

I entered my old home as a shadow-unseen by those who weren't looking in my direction. Nostalgia beckoned me for my company. I shunned it at first, deciding whether or not any of these memories were worth reliving.

Yes. A few.

It swept over me in an instant-too fast to be satisfying. I suppose I must enter further to remember why I truly returned here-to a place I'd forsaken long ago.

I turned the first corner only to be met with a vision.

Sasuke.

In his most innocent of forms-ran up to me and smiled. He shuffled his feet as he stared at me, blushed as he spoke words I could not hear, and grabbed my hand with a sudden boldness I could not recall. He ran past me holding my hand. I couldn't feel myself follow. Instead I turned to watch him lead a younger version of myself to an unknown location filled with an emotion I assume to be euphoria. I turn away before the vision fades.

The more I explore, the easier it becomes to place the visions with the appropriate memory. A few of these I can recall with great detail. Most being slightly more happy memories. I continue to pass through them, avoiding the ones that brought forth any sort of discomfort. Shisui strolls passed me, a firm grip on my hand. The smile he'd worn the entire day assured me he hadn't given a damn about the anxiety he'd forced on me that day. I avert my eyes over to myself. Protests were ignored as he dragged me forward at an uncomfortable pace. I remember thinking of ways to kill him for making me turn the one color I'd sworn to avoid.

Sasuke steps out the bathroom to my left-blush planted firmly on his face as I nudge him further into the hallway. Amusement-a feeling I reverse for my otouto adorned my features along with a secret smile only three people had ever seen. I watch the vision until it begins to fade at the entrance to my room. I feel my feet move without my permission towards the room we'd faded into.

I repressed my desire to smile as I reached the room. A specific memory I happened to be fond of played in my mind as pushed open the door.

"...I see."

Disappointment. Something I seldom felt. Reserved solely for the purpose of breaking one's child. I felt no need to repress it as I entered the room further, closing the door behind me. The visions stopped here I suppose. Perhaps I was being led here? My eyes search for something familiar-something forgotten.

"Uh? Ah!"

From the left. Another vision?

Sasuke again. Alone at my old desk.

This. I believe is the last one. I step towards it slowly. "Nii-san.." I feel myself blink. I can hear this one. "Neh, Niisan! Shisui helped me get this for you!" He jumps of the chair and hugs me. I can feel it as well. This is definitely the last one. "Here!" He lets go and grabs something off the desk. "Heh.." I feel myself reach out to take it. It's wrapped in purple foil. I watch Sasuke smile at me as he begins to fade. I decide to watch this time, ignoring my desire to not watch Sasuke disappear. It takes a while.

I avert my eyes at the last second.

"Gurache...Sasuke**."**

My instant reaction was to look at my hands again. I blinked for the second time.

The gift had remained-despite Sasuke's absence.

"Nanisamaiyou******..."**

I eyed the book with a questioning glower.

Familiarity began to flood my senses as my fingers stroked the velvet memoir_. My longing to remember the past is steadily growing stronger...but.._

_How is it..that a simple trinket like this-can invoke such a curiosity inside of me? It ales my being from the very core._

_A slight intake of breath falls over me as my fingers move to lift the cover._

_"__Itachi..the baby is going to be your little brother!" "You should love him Itachi...you really should." "Ano..Niisan..do you..do you.." _

_I knew it._

_My nonexistent ninth birthday present. A photo album that records memories as you sleep. _

_I'd forgotten to remove it from Shisui's grave. _

_I feel my fingers turn the pages without me to say so. _

_Why is that my body seems to know more than I do?_

_"July...I want to remember his July." I tell them. My fingers stop for a moment-contemplating my request. "July." I repeat-this time they comply with me._

_"__Itachi.." "No. Make it go away." "Go away? Itachi..."_

_"__You should love him Itachi..you really should.."_

___July 23_

___I feel sick. Mikoto is having that baby she told me about. It's his. Like I am. Although I don't expect to feel any sort attachment to it. No. I'd rather hate it. I want to hate it. I want to hate his baby._

_---_

_"Sasuke..." Why does it feel that I betrayed myself by changing my mind. I flip through the book once again. _

_His name appears constantly. _

_Sasuke. _

_A slight obsession I must have had...yes. _

_My obsession. My lifeline. My otouto.._

_I've decided to take my book away with me. I'll never lose it again._

_---_

Silently, I make my way towards the entrance of the the Uchiha manor-averting my eyes one last time to glance at the grave of my only best friend.

Don't forgive me.

---

Drip..drip.. My eyes turn upward as the sky turns dark.

"It rained on that day as well." "Hmm? Which day would that be Itachi-san?"

I stopped walking and looked up at the sky-giving it my full attention. "Like last time. The further I go, the harder the-

----

-rain falls." I turn back to the manor and sigh. I should go back. I know I should go back. But it's his. The baby is his and I want nothing to do with it. I begin to quicken my pace.

Drip, drip. The rain is beginning to show it's disapproval.

Drop, plop. My clothes are beginning to weigh me down. I groan inwardly as the added weight slows down my speed.

That child.

That unborn spawn of evil that is presently being forced from Mikoto's womb.

Speaking of Mikoto-how dare she get knocked up twice. Has she no sense?

Perhaps the higher ups felt I wasn't enough?

I stop just outside the entrance and sigh heavily.

No one is here to see me think.

"_Itachi. Where do think you're going?" "..." "It-" "No-no let him think...children must figure certain things out alone." _

"Itachi-kun."

I feel my body freeze. The voice had sounded so close, yet..I scan the area with my eyes for a second..I couldn't see or sense anyone.

"Itachi."

Closer-if possible. I wonder if the Sharingan makes finding people easier? I wouldn't know.

'Where..?' The voice hadn't returned for several seconds. Perhaps I was hearing things?

A hand slips into mine and I fight the urge to jump. "Itachi-kun...why aren't you inside?" "..."

Silence doesn't seem to be right answer as I then find myself forced into a very awkward hug.

"Cah" is all I can manage as the stranger's lips graced my ear.

Blushing isn't usually my thing at all-and I was not starting today.

"Wh-" I was cut off by a small squeeze given to my right wrist.

"Itachi-kun is a genius yes?" by the way he spoke..it was more of a statement than a question. "I wonder..if Itachi-kun enjoys being the main branch's heir?" It was not directed at me. "You realize you will be used-yes? You will be worn ragged until you collapse." My eyes widen slightly at that.

"Would you like for that to happen?"

The stranger slips their fingers between mine and I feel lips press against my forehead.

"That sibling of yours...is being born now yes?" I feel myself nod.

"You know..he could be a genius as well. Which would mean he'd be put through the same type of thing." I nod again. He seemed to have a calming affect on me.

"Although." I am pulled closer and a hand is placed on top of my head. "He could be put through worse-being second born he'll have to live up to whatever standard you set."

I nod again-finding it all I am capable of doing at the moment.

"I am positive-" he says. "That Itachi-kun has tasted what it means to be a genius. So you can imagine what you're little brother will go through yes?"

"I hate him." I find myself able to speak for a moment.

The stranger sighs heavily. "Have you met him?"

I blink. "No."

"You shouldn't hate something without giving it a chance...in fact.."

I am pushed away to arms length-and for the first time I realize my arms were around the stranger's neck. _I squint through the rain-only able to make out their eyes._

_"..."_

_"You should love him Itachi...you really should."_

_Lips touch against my forehead again and I black out for what seems like nothing._

_----_

_"Itachi-kun?" _

_My eyes flutter open to see a door-the door belonging to my parent's room. "..." "Heh..we're here."_

_I can feel their hands on my shoulders. _

_They want me to go inside...to see the baby I assume._

_"Go on-" a light tap on my shoulder tells me I should go in. Most of me desires to know the appearance of the stranger-but all would be protests were shattered as the door was opened and I was shoved forward._

_"Ah. Itachi, you've come back." __**He**__ pushes the screen door almost closed and pushes me towards Mikoto, who-in turn, smiles at me in a cracked half smile which makes me which makes me wonder about her current mental state._

_She points to the bundle in her arms and giggles words to the air before gesturing me to hold out my arms. "Like this...Itachi..you hold one like this."_

_"...Mi..Mikoto.." I could barely get the words anywhere near outside my mouth. Holding this..it felt so.. "Hai..Itachi?" My eyes refused to leave the infant's face. "Ca-Can..Can newborns smile?"_

_I could tell she'd broke into a huge grin. "Mine can." I nod and ask for his name. She giggles and I feel my face being lead to look at her by her fingertips. "Don't tell." She put a finger to her lips. "But a little birdie said I should name him-" I looked back down as she spoke. _

_"Sasuke-chan."_

_"__Sasuke..."__ I taste the name a few times. It's perfect. I resist the urge to break out into into a full-fledged smile myself-not as long as __**he**__ is here anyway._

_I look back up and search for her gaze-only to find it being given to something behind me. I turn in time to catch the eye of the stranger in the space between the door in the wall where __**he**__ had forgotten to close it._

_"Ah-" the door shuts quickly and I am left without a name or in the very least a face._

___Entry Number One:____ July 23 6:42 am _

_To be continued..._

---

Disclaimer: I wish

Warnings: um..yaoi..underageadness...cursing..incest...stuff

Rating: Will go up as chapters go up

AN: no.


	2. Sutorenja

Like A Book

"_Itachi..don't look at me like that..it hurts to be pitied.."_

----

_August 24_

_Dammit-isn't it normal to assume newborns are to be nuisances? I suppose this makes Sasuke the most abnormal baby I've ever met. I am not concurrent to liking that..thing. I simply find it necessary to ponder: 'Is it so abnormal to be abnormal?' I'll appraise it after later if not before sooner. For now there is something else that pesters me. _

It was a full month before I saw my stranger again.

**Sutorenja**

The baby coos as I rock the crib in silence.

"Itachi." **He **speaks to me from the other side of the room. "..."

**He** stands and walks up behind me. "Be sure to practice for a good five hours before I return..." **he **starts for the door. "Oh-and make certain you don't rock the crib so hard."

"...hai.." I murmured as **he** exits the room-making damn sure to rock the crib harder once the door is shut. "..."

A loud thud is heard as Mikoto drops to the floor beside me and lets out a long sigh. "Sumimas..saaaa..." I look up to meet her gaze-which she thankfully returns-and grip the rim of the cage slightly.

"I'll kill **him**." I say to her, and she nods in agreement. "Hai..goals are important to set at a young age..but for now.." she places a shuriken in my hand and smiles. "Itachi should get a start on that 'practicing' neh?" "...hai." I gripp the shuriken and head towards the door.

Irritation. A feeling used best to emulate one's distaste for something or someone that you used to enjoy in your company. In this case, finding my stranger. Endearing at first-but it's grown quite caustic over the month.

I choke on the bread I stole.

Surely..it can't be this difficult to find someone? Then again..

There **is** the possibility Sutorenja isn't even in the Uchiha Clan.

The shuriken leaves my hand and hits it's target dead center-perfect.

Crap. If it's as Sutorenja claimed..no..dammit-I'm not a genius!

The bird twitches uncomfortably against the tree and I tap my foot impatiently until it stops breathing.

Forty-three seconds..not exactly' five hours-but I have more important things to do.

Speaking of such...

I toss the bird into a nearby window and pop the remainder of the bread into my mouth.

----

_Kakurenbo has never crossed my mind as something worth indulging. In all truth-I hate it._

_----_

"Itachiiii!!"

A high pitched shriek forces it's way into my ear and I cringe inwardly.

"ItAAAAchiii!!!" A few people turn to look in my direction. If I don't answer soon **he'll **be dragged into this. Before I can begin to weigh my options, a grip is placed on my wrist and I'm forced to turn.

"I-TAH-CHI." I'm met with the _choleric eyes of one of my cousins. Her expression resembles that of a detective who'd gotten the killer executed only to have someone murdered the next day. "Itachi.." she holds up the bird from earlier. "Did you-" she searches for my gaze with her eyes,I assume to bore into minetrying her best not to become too __ardent-as she has no reason to hate me...yet._

"..yes.." I answer averting my gaze.

"...a-.."

Her eyes widen in shock, and I find myself on the ground-a harsh burning sensation rides the side of my face.

"You little _bitch_..." she spits. "I'd kill you if you weren't so..._pathetic..." _

----

_but now..._

_----_

I blink as she storms off-bird still in hand-oblivious to the stares she receives.

_----_

_now I find myself playing everyday.._

My shadow alerts me to the time.

I have till eight to find Sutorenja.

Excluding the walk home, it gives me...six hours, twelve minutes, and forty-two seconds.

Although..

Every second that passes makes for a long night of self discipline...

Repetition. To repeat something over and over until one either finds a way to solve the problem or dies from the excessive tediousness.

The only issue with searching for something-anythingaside from growing anxietyis the impending repetition.

I find myself looking in the same spots several times over. Ignoring the fact that I haven't any sort of a clue what Sutorenja looks like.give or take a gender

A voice.

Calming, relaxing,warm.

They have that.

Eyes.

Hazel.

I only caught a glimpse of one.

But for the moment it's enough to remember..for the moment...

"Why hello Itachi-chan. Are you looking for something?"

I look up to see my aunt smile down at me-broom in hand-and nod.

"Is that so..something special?"

"...ie..." She raises an eyebrow and chuckles.

"Some**one** then?"

"..hai..."

She smiles and continues to sweep. "Must be pretty cute to catch your attention." I find myself ushered away as she runs off-perhaps to spread the word to women with nothing better to do.

"Mikoto..." I slide the door open and sigh in defeat.

"Hmm? Home so soon?" I'm pulled into what would be described as a 'comfort hug'.

"..."

----

_It's slightly tiring to imagine the search might last a life time. I wonder now whether or not I should bother to continue my search. Sutorenja could of course had just been a dream. Although..the idea of such is one that I feel would greatly sadden me. _

_----_

I look up at the ceiling and frown.

Sutorenja **is** a dream.

Yes.

That makes sense.

Demo...

I'll accept it tomorrow.

"Itachi? Sleeping I think...no-no..we can wait a bit...ah of course! Would you like a bit more...oh and do call me 'mother' wont you?"

I woke up to Mikoto-deep in conversation with someone I can hardly hear.

"...Mikoto..." who would come over at this time in the morning? I force myself out of bed and into the hallway, making sure to be a silent as possible.

"No..I don't think so..would you like a bit more?"

"..."

And then...

"Ah..thank you **oba-sa**n."

That voice.

I step into the kitchen and my brain freezes over.

"Hmm? Ah..Itachi-kun.."

Sutorenja.

_Entry Number Three: August 25 4:58 am_

----

Disclaimer: glomps Sasuke can't we just share?

Warnings: yaoi, incest, cursing, shota..stuff

Rating: Will go up as chapters go up

AN: --; yeah..it could've been better...honestly I didn't plan this one out as much as the last one. Oh..and all my chapter two's kinda suck. Sowwy...

Ok:

Yes...Itachi is five and going out till eight. You'll see why Mikoto lets him in future chapters

Yes..that girl just bitch-slapped Itachi in public. Her name is Annaberure Annabelle in english

look out for her cuz she **is ** insane.

Yup..Shisui is in Itachi's kitchen.

Sutorenja means 'stranger'

cookies for anyone that figured it out.

Any and all advice/ideas are welcome...oh and yeah..'somebody' has a bunch of fangirls..I'll randomly pick from people who review unless you ask otherwiseto be their fangirls.

Shadow Destroyer -thanks but..if you know my name please don't use it.

Fuki-chan -: D thanks-hope I didn't ruin you day with the bad chapter.

mjcrowe -dangit..twice?

Me And My God Complex -confusing huh? Ever read 'Burn' by Homeslice?

Oztan -

Thankies


	3. The Line

Like A Book

"_You! What have you done to Sasuke?!"_

_----_

"Hmm? Ah..Itachi-kun.."

Sutorenja...

----

**The Line**

----

"Su.." I find myself unable to speak again.

"Heheh..Ohayo..Itachi-kun.." they rest their head on their left hand and smile. "Have you gotten to know him better?"

Sasuke. I assume.

I feel myself nod a few times.

"I see." they sit up strait to allow the cup better access to their lips. "I'm glad you're giving him a chance Itachi..how very adult of you.." they glance at me from behind the cup and chuckle softy.

"...A-"

They set their cup down and push their hair out of their face..

Their **blond** hair..

"Itachi..." they stand up and walk over to me-their face an inch from mine. "You should..."

Closer..

"Get this.." My eyes snap shut for some reason. And I can no longer hear them talk.

Until...

Something soft makes it presence on my cheek known.

"...Ah..." my eyes open again as they move away from me and smile softy.

"That mark on your cheek.." They bring their finger up to their face and scratch their own cheek before sticking their tongue out teasingly. "It's pretty nasty isn't it?"

Blink.

"Anyway." the same hand falls to their side as the other finds it's way to my lips. "Ja ne. Ita-chi."

They begin to walk away as I finally regain my voice.

"I..Ie..Ueito. Ueito-Boku ketsubou goshuji-" "Itachi.."

Mikoto steps in front of me and smiles-cutting me off as they disappear.

"Sutorenja." She kneels down to my level and presses something cold to my face. "The boy who was in in here?" "Mmm." "Heh..he's cute. But..I don't know why he was here."

He...

Sutorenja..is a boy then.

I smile inwardly for a moment-taking in the discovery.

That is until..Something daunting hits me.

I still don't know his name.

Insult. To say or do something to demean someone or somethings physical or emotional self esteem.

"Uchiha Itachi. You're someone of great interest aren't you?" I look up to see a man smile down at me-smiling wide in some sort of a fox-style smile. "I hear you're the new heir." he opens his eyes and smiles wider. "Exciting isn't it?" I shake my head to answer no. **He **coughs shortly after signaling I'd given the wrong answer. "I see." The man laughs and ruffles me hair. "I suppose your too young to fully understand how important you are...genius or not."

Genius.

That word again.

An individual that excels in a task above all others.

At first I sort of favored it. Cherished it even.

But then..

"_Itachi-kun is a genius, yes?" _

Genius.

Sutorenja was using it as an insult.

I hate the word now. And anyone who uses it.

"Too bad." The man sighs and picks me up suddenly-sits me on the counter and leans in a little 'too' close. "Has anyone told you?" "..." "You're circumstances." I blink and he smiles softly. "Being who you are, you have the ability to do great things-however. You should remember not to push yourself too far. The line between genius and insanity is inhumanly thin."

My eyes must have shown a hint of interest-because he take one of my hands and places something cold inside.

"Find something worth protecting and never let it go." I look at my hand and find... "Itachi." I look up again and find his face is now serious. "Men are strongest when there's something to drive them."

Something to...

"As long as you have something that's precious to you, you'll always find the strength to keep going. Remember that-okay?" I nod to him and he smiles. "Good wel-" "Demo." he looks at me-slightly confused when I show him the stones he gave me. "Ishi?"

"Oh that! Well uh.." He claps his hands together and sweatdrops. "You should..give those to someone you find precious-okay?" "..Hai.."

"Heh-heh..well I-" he is cut off again as the screen door opens.

"Huh? Ah. Mikoto."

"Huh?" Mikoto blinks as she registers the greeting.

"Yod...Hokage-sama." she corrects herself and looks away-losing her mask for a millisecond.

"Hokage-sama?" I question and he looks back at me and smirks. "Yup-I'm the Hokage! Can you tell?"

"Iie."

Silence.

A cough from **him **breaks the silence.

"I...see.." he scratches the back of his head and the fox-style smile returns.

"Well..I am..and you know what I'll prove it to you." he leans down again and his eyes light up. "I'll come over again tomorrow and show you my hat. You can even wear it if you want. Sound good?"

I nod and he stands up straight.

"Good. It's a promise."

---

_People are screaming outside my window. It's been this way for the last hour. **He** hasn't returned home yet. I can't even begin to fathom what it might be..Although-_

_---_

"Itachi." I turn to see Mikoto in my door way-Sasuke cradled comfortably against her-her face emotionless.

"..."

The silence is enough.

I move off my bed and follow her out of the manor.

----

The Kyuubi.

She informs me several minutes later, that it is attacking Konoha.

"People will die." I state solemnly-turning in time to see her nod and lean back against the tree she'd led me to.

"Hai..from here we'll be able to see everything." "...Akuseputo boku..."

----

Eventually, Sasuke stirs.

"Ah- ...Mmm..Ueh.." From the corner of my eye, I can see his eyes widen in confusion at the new surroundings. Finding Mikoto unresponsive she'd fallen asleep carelessly after the screaming stopped amusing her he panics silently and begins searching for someone familiar. Eventually he finds me and reaches his hand out and mewls when I 'don't notice'. "Sasuke.." I walk over and sit next to them and put two of my fingers on Sasuke's lips-copying Sutorenja's movements.

"_Heh..He's cute. But..I don't know why he was here."_

"Cute? Why chose a word like that?" I wonder out loud as Sasuke grasps my hand with both of his smaller ones-seemingly unaffected by the demon a mere mile away.

"Like mother like son I suppose." Mikoto comments-awake once again. "I suppose." I pull Sasuke out of her arms as she stretches eventually noticing the Kyuubi remained. "So they've yet to contain it?" I turn to watch villager after villager be blown away by a mere swish of one of his tails. "Kichitto."

"_Heh..He's cute. But..I don't know why he was here."_

----

_The Hokage was killed in the fight. Some of the women have been mentioning a sealed child. Everyone is expected to appear at his funeral._

----

And everyone does.

----

The manor is silent from mourning.

I assume this is the final day of arranged sorrow.

At least..I really hope so..

"_Mikoto.." She looks at me and nods._

"_That day...You were lying."_

"_...Yes.."_

"I see..."

I lift Sasuke off the ground and frown.

This whole week has been filled with 'sadness'.

Sadness..to which only Sasuke rebelled.

I to refuse to be sad for the man with empty promises.

"Hokage-sama..."

Usotsuki.

_Entry Number Seven : October 17th_

_-----_

_Disclaimer: glomps Sasuke can't we just share?_

Warnings: yaoi, incest, cursing, shota..stuff

Rating: Will go up as chapters go up

_AN: Woot chapter 3 yaaay_

_Ok:_

**The Kitchen**

Yes-Shisui is blond in this story ;

Yes-Shisui is technically screwing around with Itachi

No-Itachi doesn't know his name yet

But-good news. The Sutorenja mystery may or may not be over next chapter

"I..ie..ueito. Ueito-Boku ketsubou goshuji-" : "N..no..wait. Wait-I want your-" -name.

**Words Of Advice**

Teehee-Yondy makes a cameo

Hmm..Mikoto seemed kinda uneasy

The stones are for later-no askie

**Konoha To Be Terminated**

Naruto's birthday-duh.

Mikoto **is **a jounin. But I'd rather have her with the kids.

**Silence**

Not much to say..he called her on her lie.

Oh..and he's pissed at Yondy.

Nope..no Anna today.

But yes..soon. You shall all hate her.

Xhadow Kiss :Sadly..I agree

mjcrowe : snicker

Ksuhi : XD If you hate her already wait till chapter four omg spoilers

Ja ne.


	4. Secrets

Like A Book

"_You little pest...Shisui is **mine **and I'll prove it!!"_

_----_

_The manor has resumed-to some extent, it's normalcy. The children are allowed to smile, and Mikoto and I have regained our speaking terms. The village seems to be holding a secret though... Children are ushered away with harsh threats. And adults seem to be hiding something from the rest of us..._

_----_

_**Secrets**_

"An-ni-ki." Mikoto sounds out to an elated Sasuke. "That." She points to me-Sasuke's gaze follows her finger and he falls into a small giggle fit. "Is your Aniki. Can you say that?"

I turn to face them-giving Sasuke a little more incentive to speak-slightly amused as his eyes lite up and he reaches out to me, wanting me to come closer.

"Do you want your Aniki to come and pick you up?" Sasuke turns to her and mewls. "Then you should call to him." she smiles at him with fake reassurance. Sasuke on the other hand-pales. Horrified,as if it was something horribly difficultTurns to me and-

"Aa...Aa-aaa" Sasuke's face takes on an expression of frustration and Mikoto stifles a laugh as it also turns red from the effort.

"Aaa..AaaA...Aaaaaann"

The room takes on an eerie silence.

The two of us steal glances simultaneously-neither expecting Sasuke to achieve a second letter.

"_You know..he could be a genius as well. .."_

Sasuke.

It's only been six months.

"Aaannn..aaaaa...nnn aaaannnii.."

I feel myself move from my position on the floor and pick Sasuke up before he can accomplish a 'k'.

"Ouu...? he looks up at me and blinks.

"..."

"Aaannii"

"Iie."

"Uuu.." he blinks and his lip starts to tremble again.

"Ara koishii...I wasn't expecting this so soon." Mikoto stands up and stares at Sasuke with suspicion. "How odd..."

Sasuke-oblivious to the stare down-looks at me and squeals. "Ah-haha!" He realizes I'm holding him.

Which starts another fit of laughter.

"Itachhhiii..." I look up to see Anna step towards me-cup in hand. "Can I like..ask you a question..? Yuu know..babysitter tuu brat?"

She takes my silence as a 'yes'.

"Gooood..**now** should I die my 'air red? Or Gooold?" she twirls in front of a mirror-almost falling over. I tilt my head to the side and ponder for a bit. "Weeel-ll?" she asks, her speech slurred. "Red." I answer, giving an honest opinion.

She shoves her face close to the mirror and smiles manically. "Good iddeeaa..." she turns to me again and stands upas straight as she can "Know why?" I let my silence answer. "Cuzz I jus saw ta 'utest boi I eeher did see." she sips her drink and skips closer to me. "III bet..he's soo cute..if yuu wurs **gay **I bets you'd 'ike im tuu.."

Blink.

Gay?

"He's cooomin' back 'ome tomorrow." she fiddles with her hair a bit. "And **I '**ear 'e likes gurls with long air..might as well make it well die it tuu, riiiight?"

She hums loudly to herself before I can answer, and my eyes fall to the cup.

"La-lala-laaaaa la-" she eventually notices my gaze and follows it. "Huh? You looking at this?" My eyes remain on the glass-missing the smirk she sends me. "Yuu duu want it don't cha 'Tachi-chaaaaaan?"

Nod.

She walks over to me and hands me the cup. "Drink up 'Taaaaachiiiiii..weeeeeEEEE!!!"

I ignore her as she dances away and dip my tongue into the drink.

It tastes good.

----

By the time I look up again I've already downed half of the contents.

"You liiiike it?"

I nod again and take another sip.

"**Good.**"

The poison seems to drip out of her mouth as she speaks.

".Aahhh..Ahhhh...AAAAHHHHCHOOO!!"

My eyes widen slightly and I turn in time to watch as she wipes a long trail of snot and phleghm

on her arm-the expression of evil resting on her face. "Hope yuu 'ave a good day **Itachi**."

Schadenfreude. To gain a sense of pleasure from the pain of another.

----

_It was today that I realized...misery likes company.._

----

Sniff.

I roll over to look at my window.the angle makes it impossible to look out of

The thermometer tells me my temperature is 100.8 degrees.

The soups do nothing to help me recover faster.

The handkerchief in my hand is wet with over use.

And I'm alone in the manor.

**Chikushou.**

----

"_Sate Itachi, I've convinced everyone to go out. If God loves you you'll be pleasantly surprised long before I come home." .. "Alright we're going. Don't expect any medicine when I return-you wont need it soon." .. "Oh yes..Itachi-be grateful you caught that cold."_

_----_

Mikoto.

She'd said that four hours ago.

I strain my eyes through the darkness produced by the blinds to try and guess whether or not it was dusk.

It looks like it.

Sniff.

I roll over several times to try and find a better position.

Cough, cough.

I end up looking at the window again.

Blink.

There's something different about the blinds.

...oh yes...

They're up.

----

Cough, cough.

I close me eyes and try to inhale through my nose.

No good.

They open again to see someone sitting on the sill.

..oh I see..it's Sutorenja..

He hops down from the sill and glides over to me-bangs covering his eyes.

Although.

I'd already memorized the color.

"Itachi..."

He sits on the edge of the bed and leans over me slightly. His right hand is used to maintain his balance and he seems to be moving closer.

"Itachi..."

Closer...

"Itachi...you..."

Closer..

The left hand moves to push my bangs away before it rests gently on my forehead.

"You..."

His expression..it's so...

"You..you caught a cold?"

Blink.

"Ah...hai."

Silence.

"..."

He twitches a bit before pursing his lips and finally sighing heavily.

"Itachi should at least try to stay healthy when I'm not here. Oh well."

"Ah-"

I am caught off as the left hand is moved to tilt my chin upward.

"..."

"Ken." The lips from before find their way back to my forehead.

Such a calming effect.

Eventually, he pulls away and smiles at me.

"All done."

"Ah." I sit up to get a better look at him. "Sutorenja.."

"Huh?" He chuckles softly and pats me on the head-standing up as he does so. "Do try to feel better Itachi."

He's walking away again...

Wait...

I still don't..

"Ueito." He stops when I grab his wrist. "Niji." He turns to me and lifts a brow. "Pardon?" "Niji. Do you have one?"

He turns to face me fully.

"..."

"You..."

Within seconds he's in once again in my face-using his eyes to search through mine...as if checking for something.

"You..you mean you..." When he finds it he backs away slightly-amusement showing clearly on his face. "You mean you don't know?!" he covers his mouth with his free hand and tries disparately not to laugh. "Gomen..I thought you knew."

Without bothering to unclench his wrist, he drops to the floor and claps his hands together.

"I. Serve the same family as you. I was born into the second branch of clan familiar to your own." at this point he closes his eyes and smiles wide. "I. Am one of your cousins-Uchiha Shisui."

Blink. Blink, blink.

Uchiha...Shisui.

He's a cousin.

One of **my **cousins.

Which means...

"Mohaya, Itachi-kun. I'm supposed to be home now so-"

Another kiss is placed on my check and I feel my grip loosen.

"See you later."

"See you..."

I blink again.

"Later..." I close my eyes and attempt to inhale.

This time as I open my eyes the blinds are closed.

And I can breathe again.

"Mikoto?" I walk into the kitchen and stop just in front of the doorway to watch the two of them from afar.

"Hai?" she pokes Sasuke in the stomach-sticking her tongue out as he mewls.

"Suto...Shisui..." I try the name out and continue. "He lives in the manor?"

"Hai. Quite close ac-tu-a-ly." she scoops Sasuke up and jesters me to come over and hold him.

"Real quick." she turns around ands hurries to another room.

"Mmm.." I look down to meet Sasuke's gaze. "Ahh..."

"Sasuke."

His eyes lite up again and he smiles.

"Heh-ah! Guugurah. Aniki."

_Entry Number Nine : January 2nd_

----

_Disclaimer: glomps Sasuke can't we just share?_

Warnings: yaoi, incest, cursing, shota..stuff

Rating: Will go up as chapters go up

_AN: Woo? Sowwy..it's like...2:10 am here tired So I'm Sowwy if it sucks._

_Ok:_

**A Second Letter**

Mikoto and Itachi had no intention of teaching Sasuke to speak.

**Babysitter Vodka**

Here's Anna.

Yes. Anna is Itachi's **babysitter. **Dun dun dun.

Yes. Annaberure is **wasted**. Wait till you find out how old she is.

Yes. She let Itachi drink Vodka.

And then he got sick.

Ugh..I can't stand Phlegm.

**A Name-Finally **

Bwaha. Shisui didn't realize XD

Yay : D Itachi knows his name

**Look Who's Been Practicing**

No worries.

'Aniki' is the only word Sasuke knows.

For now...

So he'll say it..a lot

Cheers. I'm surprised I got this far.

I figured I'd ditch this one too.

Guess not

Although..

I have no clue what to do next.

Next update may take awhile longer.

Sowwy.

Ksuhi : Yay glomps you're so sweet Actually. This is my favorite type of review. I like to know

what people think. So feel free to gush. It makes my day every time I read them.

Ja ne


	5. Pushes Farther Inside

Like A Book

"_Tell me...have I kissed you yet?"_

----

**Pushes Farther Inside**

----

_Sasuke is a fast learner._

_----_

"Aniki."

_----_

_Very Fast._

_----_

"Aniki.."

----

_And although this is a trait much desired..._

_----_

"Aniki."

_----_

_It has it's downsides too..._

"A-niii-kiiii..Aaa-nii-kii.." Sasuke sings my name until I turn. "Ani-aha!"

Accomplish. To achieve a goal one has placed much effort into obtaining.

"Aniki. Aniiiiiiikiii."

After five long minutes, Sasuke continues to hold strong-never ceasing to find elation in getting me to respond.

"Aniki."

But...

"Ani-" Sasuke finds himself cut off as I carry him over to the kotatsuas opposed to sitting him back into the high chairand shift to better suit the baby once I sit us down.

"Kawaii."

I look up slowly-having recognized the voice-to see Sutorenja sitting on the window sill.

"Good Morning Itachi." he smiles and hops down-taking my initial silence as an invitation. "It's nice to see such a cute sight this early in the day-isn't it?"

Nod.

He walks over and kneels in front of me-pokes Sasuke's forehead softly, and smirks victoriously as small hands attack the offending finger.

"Kyu-to.."

"..."

He looks up to me for a bit-examines what I suspect to be my hair-before reaching out to touch it.

"Nekonadegoe...your hair is so soft Itachi..." he slides closer and combs his fingers through it. "It's just..so short..you should..grow it out." he stands up and slips his hands into his pockets. "Long hair is.."

He doesn't finish.

Instead, he turns to the window and starts to walk away.

"Ja ne. Itachi-kun."

"..Shisui."

He stops.

Calling his name seemed to be correct.

"Boku...moshikashitara orera.."

He turns to me-giving me his full attention...

Which suddenly makes it harder to speak.

"When...when will yo-"

A soft chime cuts me off-signaling the Uchiha clan to start their day.

"Ah. That's for me as well." he moves over to the sill and pulls himself up again. "I hope to see you there Itachi." he sticks his tongue out before he disappears.

"..."

See me..where?

Soft breathing catches my attention and I look down.

Sasuke has fallen asleep.

**----**

Disobedience. To go against a direct request despite it being intentional or otherwise.

----

I move from one stepping stone to another without much effort.

The stream water brushes against my heels as I look towards my destination.

**He **doesn't know about this place.

Just off of the training grounds.

I found it last year by accident.

I'll come here when necessary.

I should be able to.

As long as I avoid **him**.

This place is best when **he** tells me to train.

I find a soft patch of grass to sit down on and sift through a book Mikoto had slipped me before I left to 'train.'

Poetry. A form of expression best achieved when the writer is filled with emotion.

The book had been passed down through the clan as a form of 'rehab' as she'd called it.

I stop turning the pages when I spot her handwriting.

_Each memory burns._

_Tainting my promised future._

_If I am to live-_

_I must wait out this pain, for_

_The past is best lost with time._

"_Do you like poetry Itachi?" _Mikoto had asked.

"_Poetry? ..I wouldn't know."_

"_I see..well then take this-it's a poetry book I was made to fill in..I'll give it to Sasuke-chan when he's older. So you should fill in a few pages for now."_

Mikoto...

I doubt she's noticed it then.

My fingers turn a few pages until the handwriting changes.

Had someone used this even before me?

I skim through these more recent entries until one in particular catches my attention.

_His filthy father-_

_ignores the blood soaked screaming,_

_and pushes farther inside._

_The son feels broken._

_But masks it with a smile._

_Until he himself forgets._

This person.

I flip to the end and deject.

After that the poems stop.

"Come on Itachi, run faster, faster-faster-or we'll miss him!!" Anna makes a sharp left, _dragging _me behind her by my wrist.

"Dammit...dammit..Dammit!" she stops ubruptly-lost I assume-I and take the opportunity to standback up. "Ohh...which way is it?" she bounces worriedly-her form of anxiety-her newly died red hair bouncing in rhythm. "I can't believe I forgot the way to the Academy!"

I stare at her openly.

How could she forget?

This year's Induction Ceremony ended but an hour ago..

"Gaah...where?" she turns to me with hopeful eyes. "Tachi-chaaaan..do you know which way to go?"

Mindlessly I lift my free arm and point in direction of the school.

"Eh?" she follows my finger and squints in the direction. "I see it! Come on-come on!" she bolts forward and I am once again dragged down the streets of Konoha.

----

She pants heavily once we arrive.

"He's so cool Itachi.." Her eyes search as we walk at a much more comfortable pace. "Help me look won't you? He's about this tall-" she jesters an inch taller than herself. "He's really cool looking.." she taps a person on the shoulder and scowls when it's not them. "And cute as all hell."

Very descriptive.

My eyes scan the crowd aimlessly until a small shriek brings my attention back to Anna.

"I found him!" she forces our way through the crowd, steadily picking up speed. When we stop she steps in front of me-obscuring my view. "Why hi there!" she taps them on the shoulder and they turn to her. "Oh-it's you again. How are you Itoko?" "Oh please! Anna." her hips sway slightly and she twirls her hair absentmindedly.

Wow.

"Alright then..Anna."

Wait.

That voice.

I peek from behind Anna and gasp inwardly.

Anna had forgotten a few key details in her crushes' appearance.

Like the blond hair.

Or the hazel eyes.

Entry Number Ten : January 5th 2:47 pm

----

Fifth chapter

to celebrate:

http://kurimishu.deviantart. com/art/Chapter-Five-Candy-63513633

copy and paste delete space

ok..apology time?

well..I'm lazy.

That's it.

But I'm working on the sixth chapter now.

And actually..if you do review..tell me what you think Anna looks like.

**  
Invitation To What?**

"Boku...moshikashitara orera.." "I...we should."

Itachi is still calling Shisui 'Sutorenja' in his head. Psychological reason. I'm sure someone will figure out why.

Shisui used the window again. Itachi will bring attention to thisand why I'm laughing right now

******Hideaway **

Mikoto gave Itachi a book to write poetry in.

Can someone say ominous?

******And Hazel Eyes**

This just keeps getting worse...

lalalalalalala...la.

Ksuhi : D wee yes Anna is an Uchihamain branch tehheh..ego booster..the snippets are things people are going to say to Itachi. I hope this didn't suck too bad --...

ArabellaKye: bows

Suzi Jamgochian: 0o cries oh..yeah if you hate that thing you said you hate I'll warn you two chapters ahead of time.

darkfaith-chan: Tankuu

**well..see you in a bit.**

**Ja ne.**


	6. Mushipan

Like A Book

_"Aniki is aniki..Sharigan or naut."_

----

**Mushipan**

----

"Shisui."

Sutorenja looks down at me and blinks.

"Ita.." He looks up at Anna nods in my direction.

"Oh Itachi? Oh I'm j'st babysittin' 'im." she pulls me in front of her and hugs me. "I like 'ittle Itachi-chan." "Is that so?" he puts his face in front of me and smiles. "Pleasure to meet you Ita-chi." he straitens up and I feel myself blink.

What...?

"I was just on my way back to th-" Anna cuts him off. "We should 'o to'ether!" He smiles at her and begins to lead the way back to the manor.

----

Confusion. A feeling in which the person/creature in question feels mentally disoriented.

----

I follow the two of them silently-pulled along via wrist by Anna.

I grunt mentally as her grip tightens the more Sutorenja talks to her.

And talks to her.

And talks to _**her**_.

"An' the 'e said-depends on what you mean by '_dead!'"_ He smirks at her and turns away. 'That's very funny Anna."

I can feel my wrist bones snap.

"Stay here for a minute kay?"

She nods enthusiastically and he walks into a store.

When he's out of sight she turns to me and squeals.

"Who could've known carin' for a brat like you would impress someone like him!?"

I stare at her as she talks excitedly-my eyes eventually falling away to find something interesting to look at.

"Maybe he'll like me too if I play mai cards right..or maybe we could..but first I'd have to find out what food he likes..maybe he likes Dango? But I though only girls liked that stuff..maybe-"

I wonder if it's legal to sell poison to five year olds?

"And maybe we could...hey...?"

I stare at the ground intently until something weird demands my attention.

Anna releases her grip on my wrist, only to grasp my hand-fingers threatening to entwine with my own as a kiss is placed on the side of my face.

"Uuuh...?" I turn to her slowly-the smug expression she wears steadily becoming overpowering.

"Teach you to ignore me. Ita-chi-chaaan."

I open my mouth to question her methods, but am cut off when something cake-like is pushed into it.

"Hmm?" Sutorenja steps in front of me-box in hand. "Mushipan." he pulls a piece out of the box and hands it to Anna. "Do you like it?"

I feel myself nod once my brain registers: Food. Chew. Swallow. Enjoy.

He smiles and hands me a piece before we head off again.

----

"So I 'ear yo like girls with long 'air Shisui."

"I do. Long hair is..." he cuts himself off. "Itoko..didn't you have brown hair last week?"

Her face goes red and her grip on my hand increases.

"Well..yes I died it." she looks down and smiles. "Do you like it?"

"Actually..I hate red hair."

Her face pales instantly.

"Red is such a trashy color for girls!" he touches her hair and flips it upward. "But it suits you well Itoko."

"Really?" Her fingers entwine with mine as he nods.

I feel myself shudder inwardly.

----

"Thank you for the food." I mumble, assuming Sutorenja hadn't heard me.

"Hmm? Oh you're welcome...Itachi?"

Nod.

"Ah. How old are you Itachi?"

"...Five..." "I seeee." he sticks his tongue out at me and goes back to appeasing Anna.

Amnesia?

But..

"_Ita..."_

He'd almost said my name.

----

Eventually we reach Anna's district-much to her disappointment-and Sutorenja offers to walk me the rest of the way.

"How nice of you!" She smiles and squeezes my hand a bit too tightly. "Off you go Itachi! Heheha..heh..heh.." she closes the door with a slight twitch.

"Well then..shall we go?" he taps me on the shoulder and starts off for my district.

----

"You have to train tomorrow-yes?"

"Yes."

I start towards the door-a spare mushipan slice in my hand.

"Ja ne."

"Itachi-kun."

"Hu-" I'm cut off by a hand on my shoulder.

"Sumimasen..I wont ignore you unless it's for your own good. And actually-" I feel his lips move closer to my ear. "I'm glad you came to Orientation." I feel another shiver starting up-only this one didn't make me want to hurl.

"I'll visit you tomorrow after school. Ok?"

Nod.

"Hai."

"Good. In that case.." he moves away from and heads off-but not before pressing his lips to the shell of my ear.

"Ja ne."

Blink.

I touch the palm of my hand to my ear and stare at Sutorenja's retreating form.

"W..weido.."

----

_He really did show up though. I wonder why I'm so happy about this. He came around at three. Such an odd feeling having an almost friend. Mikoto mentioned something about friends being allowed to address each other as such once they lose all fear of sharing germs._

_----_

I pick up the cup Sutorenja had drank from earlier.

If I drink from it before it's washed..we'll be friends?

I stare at it for a few seconds before pushing it away slowly.

No. Not today.

----

"Oh damn."

"What is it?"

Mikoto points to something green on the shelf and sighs.

"Fugaku wanted this."

"..."

She turns to me when I don't respond.

"I wanted to disappoint him."

"Ah."

She picks it up and glares at it while she thinks.

Eventually..

"Got it! We can feed it to that inu that lives in the alley!"

Satisfied, she places the jar into the basket and motions me to follow.

Satisfaction. A feeling in which one feels content in a decision made.

----

"Ah! Mi-chan! How's the baby?" Oba-san smiles at Mikoto-Sasuke in arm-missing the slight twitch.

"Shouldn't you know? You've been watching him this whole time." Mikoto jesters for the basket and I hand it to her as she glares at her sister. "Now kindly hand over my son and tell me how much I owe you."

"Oh but he's so cute! I could just steal him!" she places Sasuke in Mikoto's arms-ignoring the look she received.

"Kehah..aniki.."

A small voice catches my attention.

"Hmm?" I look up in time to see Sasuke wave at me.

Blink. ...Wave.

Giggle.

"Heh..heh.."

Sasuke closes his eyes and snuggles against Mikoto-oblivious to the sheer rage radiating from her.

"Oh no I insist! You four should really come have dinner with us tomorrow!"

Mikoto twitches once before grabbing the bag and snatching my hand.

"Hmph.." she starts us off for the door. "We'll see if we can fit it in."

"Why that little-" Mikoto slams the door shut and hands me the baby before heading over to the sink to wash what I assume to be carrots. "Like hell we're going over there.."

"..."

I ease over to door as she starts to chop recklessly.

"I should've-" chop. "-her like I-" chop. "Father.." chop.

"Aniki?"

My gaze averts down to Sasuke who looks up at me with tired eyes.

Ah..a reason to leave the room then.

----

_As luck would have it-Oba-san had convinced her husband to get __him__ to talk Mikoto into it. Needless to say.._

----

"Inu-chan..."

After a closer inspection..the contents of the jar seemed to be some type of..goo.

"Inu-chan.."

I find myself searching for the alley dog for the next hour.

----

_Things turned out poorly._

----

"I-" a soft bark surfaces from inside the alley. "Inu-chan..."

Bark...?s

"Come...food.."

I hold up the jar and shake it in front of the darkness.

Bark.

A small paw reveals itself and I feel myself move closer as slowly but surely-it steps over to me and sniffs the jar.

"Here.." I pop open the lid and pour a bit into my hand.

It sniffs it for a second before helping itself.

"You're just a puppy.."

It looks up at me and sneezes a bit.

"A sick puppy.." I pour a bit more into my hand and pull the puppy into my lap. "Eat." I command.

It does-without question.

----

_I've decided I should keep it._

----

"Mikoto." I walk over to her-empty jar in hand.

"Yes?"

"..."

"?"

Bark.

"What was that?"

"..."

Bark.

"Kehah!"

We both turn to see the Sasuke with the puppy in his lap, ecstatic as it continues to lick face-leaving a trail of green goo on his cheek.

_Entry Number Eleven January 7__th__ 5:23 pm_

_----_

Disclaimer: glomps Sasuke can't we just share?

Warnings: yaoi, incest, cursing, shota..stuff

Rating: Will go up as chapters go up

_AN: _Tired smile.

Hope this one is better than the last one.

I kinda hated chapter five.

stretch

Another all nighter

******I'mma Flirt**

I hope you all realize Shisui just called Anna 'trash'

Red hair pwns

So does Mushipan

******Desire To disappoint **

Angry Mikoto. 00...

Inu means dog

******So It Is Edible..**

**s**miles at the puppies' name

yaaaawn..

happy sixth chapter

ja ne.


	7. Strike Three Friends

Like A Book

"_Who's this Itachi? He looks just like you.."_

----

**Strike Three/Friends**

----

_As I pet your fur,_

_I feel this is my doing,_

_I don't want to care._

A soft bark steals my attention.

"Inu-chan..."

My hand reaches out to pet our unnamed ally dog. His response is a pleasant one-as I soon find myself an oyu partner.

"Heh..cute.."

A small smile forces it's way to my lips as I sigh.

We can't keep him.

**He** had walked in and-for lack of a better phrase-thrown a fit.

Another fight had commenced-which meant the Anbu had to come back.

_Twice._

I stare up at the ceiling and frown.

For the police force of Konoha..our clan seems to get in the most trouble...

Euuru?

"_You are to get rid of him before I return."_

I feel my brow furrow as Inu-chan dog paddles into my lap.

'Mr. Chief of Police'

"Teme."

Bark!

Unhappiness. A feeling to describe a lesser form of depression.

"Goodbye Inu-chan."

A small sigh escapes me.

This isn't fair.

Bark..

I raise a wet hand to pet the already moistened fur.

Myuurr..

A brief nuzzle is made before I kneel down to let him go.

"..."

Puppy dog eyes.

"Inu-chan..."

"Itachi?"

"Huh?" A familiar voice from my left. "Shisui? You're here so early.." Not that I mind...

Bark!

"Heh..cuuute." he reaches down to pick him up. "Is he yours?"

I shake my head slowly-hugging myself as I do so to fight off a shiver. "Not anymore."

"And why is that?" he asks.

"F..F-F..father.." as if that's all I need to say.

"I see.."

Shiver.

It's January, but it's freezing out here..although a towel alone isn't much of a defense from the cold..

"Itachi." I'm pulled from my thoughts by sudden warmth.

"Huh-uh..?"

"This should keep you warm." he jesters to the jacket I now find on my shoulders.

Blink.

"T-Thank you.."

"Sure..." he closes his eye-pulling Inu-chan closer to him as he does..as if contemplating something. "Actually-I'll do one better."

He steps closer-if possible.

The wind seems to pick up as well..

"I'll take him for you."

Sutorenja..

"Ah..You will?"

He smiles. "Why not?"

"Itachi.." The towel I was using to dry my hair is stolen from my fingers-

"Ah-" and plopped back onto my head-controlled by someone else's-to finish it for me before I could protest.

A different feeling from when Mikoto used to do it.as Sasuke seems to consume all

...it feels nice..

"Arigatou.." I whisper.

The movement stops for a moment, letting me look to see who it is.

"Ah.."

Hazel?

"Shi..sui?"

His smile spreads slowly.

"Ohayo-Itachi-chan."

"Shisui..."

Sutorenja was..is..

My hand moves up to touch my ear.

"_I'll visit you tomorrow after school. Ok?"_

"_Hai."_

"_Good. In that case.."_

"_Ja ne."_

"Ano..Itachi-chan are you feeling well?...Shisui-chan is at another place.."

His smiles fades-as does the vision-it's my aunt.

My would-be smile fades as well.

"Oba-san..."

"Hai-hai. That's more like it!" she leans down and pinches my cheek...

**Hard.**

"Aren't you just the cutest thing Itachi-chan! Well fed it seems..not to mention your hair is lovely! Mi-chan sure can do good when she wants to!" she smile down at me before walking off-to the bathroom perhaps-folding up the towel as she walks. "Ah Fugaku! I came to tell Mi-chan we'll be eating over here instead!"

My ear perk up to that.

Here?

Sutorenja hadn't...

"Sorry this is soo last second!!"

Twitch.

Oh.

"I hope you don't mind-my children are having a small play date-it will just be Inizou and I.

Twitch.

Lovely.

"Speaking of children Fugaku-Itachi-chan's hair has started to become effeminate! Boys should look the part after all-"

My feet seem to speak the same language as my twitch.

"Itachi-chan?" Oba-san walks into the front room-followed by**him**no doubt an expression of uneasiness is riding **his** mask-fully prepared to murder my hair. "Itachi-chaaaaan? Itaaaaachi."

I hear her jump as the door slams shut.

_I feel...odd..I don't know how to describe it._

"Oh Sasuke-chan.." Mikoto leans her head against Sasuke's and inhales deeply. "Become some type of god and save me from my fate..."

"Kyuu?"

Sigh...

She turns to me and shakes her head. "No magic huh?"

My head falls as well.

"Truly..I wish another Bijuu could attack us..."

"Hai."

"Kyuu?"

"I would rather train."

The room seems to become tense.

"Then you are my son indeed."

"Hai."

"Kyuu."

"Ah Mi-chan" Oba-san waves a forkful of the meal she'd prepared in Mikoto's face before popping it into her mouth. 'This is simply delicious isn't it?"

Mikoto frowns.

"No."

"Oh Mi-chan. Are you still jealous of my superior cooking skills?"

"No."

"Yes you are! You always have been! Why when we were little..."

I sneak a glance at Mikoto-there is a slight shaking of her head.

Lies.

----

_Strike One_

----

"Mmm..mmmm..mmmmmaaa...mmmmmaaaaaaaa-ahh!!"

Sasuke is cut off by the fingers on his cheek.

"Kyaah! Is he trying to speak Mi-chan? What was he trying to say?"

Twitch.

**Cough-cough.**

Mama. He was going to say mama.

"Well?"

"Mama. He was going to say mama." Mikoto recites-seeming to read my mind.

"K-Kyuu...?" I turn to look at Sasuke-only to bite back a small gasp. Sasuke's gaze is glued to Oba-san-the cuteness of the situation disrupted by the sheer amount of tears threatening to fall.

She is hurting him.

**----**

_Strike Two_

----

Mikoto sneaks a glance at my plate-everything on it having been drenched in sugar and syrup-with a slight twitch.

I smile inwardly.

"Oh Mi-chan..I-.." Her eyes fall to my plate. "Why on earth would you let him ruin such a lovely meal with that garbage!" She reaches over and steals my plate before standing and dumping it promptly into the nearest garbage can. "Now we can feed the boy some good food!"

Mikoto snorts.

She looks up from placing more of her food on my plate. "What was that?"

"Nothing-nothing."

----

"Tea time! Mi-chan would you like to pour?" Uncle offers-speaking for the first time that night.

Mikoto declines.

"Well then..Sasuke-chan maybe?" he pretends to hand Sasuke the pot. "A real man knows how to hold a teapot." he jokes.

"Kyuu?"

Mikoto cracks a small smile.

----

"Tonight was nice wasn't it Mi-chan?" Oba-san smiles as she sips her tea.

Shrug.

"I suppose."

"Oh it was!" she leans closer to her. "Although I do think we need to talk about the little ones.

Mikoto raises a brow. "Oh? I assume you mean mine?"

"Yes-yes." she cracks her neck before continuing. "Well first things first-" she smiles suggestively. "Just when _are_ you going to let steal Sasuke from you?"

----

_Strike..._

----

Twitch.

"Just kidding Imouto!"

Twiiiitch.

Not.

"Speaking of children Icmori. How is your son?"

"My son? Do you mean Jeison?"

"No-no. Shisui-kun."

Sip.

"I see he's doing much better."

"Yes, it's such a relief to have the old Shisui back."

The _old_ Shisui?

"Hai...speaking of which Icmori..did you ever figure out _why _your son became ill?"

A choking sound from Inizou grabs our attention.

"Daijobu shukufu-kun?"

"Cou-coug..ugh..I'm fine Mi-chan."

A small smirk appears.

"I wonder shukufu-kun..." Sip. "Do _you_ know anything about Shisui's illness?"

His face pales suddenly.

"Mikoto?!"

"Yes?" she sips her tea tauntingly-enjoying the look her sister sends her.

"Mind your own children! What goes on under our roof has nothing to do you with you or Fugaku."

She glances at me before setting her cup down. "Besides..how would react if I inquired about _your_ son?"

Mikoto smiles knowingly-following suit with her sisters actions.

"Unlike your son, Fugaku's hasn't given us any reason to worry. He's fine the way he is."

"Why you.."

A fist slams into the table-making three of usas Sasuke and Mikoto seem to have the nerves of a god jump.

"The hell he is!!" she reaches out to grab my wrist and forces me onto the table. "This? This is a disgrace! He's too skinny-his hair is too long and not to mention-" she turns to **him** suddenly-making **him** tense up-stiff as a board. "This is the Uchiha Heir isn't it? How can refer to _this_ as your son.." she smiles cruelly-reminding me suddenly of Anna. "And **that **as your wife?"

Mikoto says nothing-but instead pours herself more tea.

Sip.

"Ah..Mikoto.." Oba-san looks down at me as I speak.

"First names?! He's calling you by your first **name **you twat?"

She doesn't respond.

Slam.

"Disgrace!" she hoists me off the table and brings me up to her level to spit in my face. Followed of course by hurling me across said table into **his **arms.

Mikoto keeps her composure.

Solid as a rock.

Although..

"EUWAAHHHH!!!"

A silence spreads suddenly-all eyes on Sasuke as he bawls.

----

_Strike Three._

----

Smash.

Mikoto stands up this time-broken plate piece in hand. "Leave."

"What's this? This place isn't _yours_ Mikoto-why should I."

The shard is held like a kunai-a look of death on her face.

"I do **not** mind going to hell _Icmori."_

"...Che..."

The room fills with something sick.

How is it that I'd never noticed this level of hatred?

----

"Out. Now."

"Hn." she smirks briefly-picking up a steak knife as she does. "I guess we'll finally see won't w-"

Knock. Knock. Knock, knock, knock. Knock, knock-knock, knock. Knock.

And just like that..the tension breaks.

_Entry Number Twelve January 9th_ 8_:45 pm_

----

neh-neh..I was thinking about ending it here..but then I was like...naaaaah. Onto the next chappie!

----

Knock-Knock.

"Uh...-uh.."

Silence.

Knock.

More silence.

Knock.

Mikoto breaks the _laconism-grip on the plate shard increasing slightly. "Fugaku."_

_**He**_jumps.

"Uh..mmm..chuah..Itachi-answer the door."

"H-Hai." I push myself out of his lap-back onto the floor.

Never have I been more fond of that door...not to mention who ever was knocking on it.

"Hai?"

"Good afternoon. Sorry to intrude Ita...chi...kun..."

Sutorenja.

Well..

To be more exact: Shisui, Anna and..one-two-three..four..five..six..including the two adults..eight other people.

"Shisui?" I turn in time to see Oba-san drop her weapon in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"M..mother.." he holds up tray of sugar cookies-smiling sheepishly as he does. "D-Dessert anyone?"

"I guess we came over just in time then-yes?"

Nod.

Perfect timing in fact.

I frown openly-no one but Sutorenja sees it-much to my relief. Mikoto sits in the front room with Anna's parents. Anna and companyfawns over the babywho has thankfully calmed down-finding delight in spoon feeding him anything she can mash up...and Shisui's parents..are no where to be seen.

Much to Mikoto's fruition.

"My head feels heavy.." I mumble-hoping to steal his attention back from the girls several feet away.

It works.

"Perhaps it's this?" he combs through my hair again-bits of food drop to floor. "Really..now..you're covered in it..one would think you bath in it."

"Hai...Demo..why are you here anyway?"

He smiles teasingly.

"Itachi doesn't like being rescued?."

Wha-

"Who..wh-who said that?" I brush his hand out my hair.

"No one did-" the fingers from before find themselves on my forehead. "I'm just asking."

"Ahh..b-"

"Ano..." A small voice interrupts my stutter. A small girl with pink hair-just above her shoulder stands a few feet in front of me-holding a cup of who knows what. "I-I..w-w-w..would you l-like to t-try t-this..It-ta-chi-chi-ku-ku-kun?" her knees shake as she offers me the cup.

"..."

Nudge. "Take it from her." he whispers quickly-smiling approvingly when I do.

"Thank you.." she bows politely.much to my surprise

"My name is Awahaguki!" she smiles when I nod acknowledgment. "Please feel f-free to call me as you wish!"

Nod.

"Dakara..Awa-chan..are you related?"

Why is it that blushes spread so quickly?

"Awa-chan...I mean-H-HAI! Se-second c-cousins or something of the same design!!"

He smiles. "Is that so?"

"Sure is." Another girl-purple this time-answers for her. "Our daddy finally decided to assimilate with the rest of the clan about a week ago." she offers him his own cup. "Drink up why don't cha? And don't worry." she smirks in my direction. "Not everything Anna makes has liquor in it. Right Awa!?!"

"H-hai..nee-chan."

"Names Rukika-Ruki for-not that it matters-mind if we go back to the baby now Awa-chan-cuz I'd like to go back."

Blink.

"H-Hai. J-ja ne Itachi-kun! Shisui-kun!"

Blink-blink.

"Sh..she talks fast."

----

"Tastes good-yes?"

Nod.

Chuckle.

"I'm relieved."

"What about?"

"The drinks not poisoned."

"Oh."

"And.."

"..."

He sips his slowly before pulling me closer. "It's nice to surrounded by friends. Isn't it?"

Friends?

My eyes wander around the room-everyone having had fallen asleep-and I sigh.

I should shouldn't I?

"It's pretty late now-neh? We should-Ah..Ita-"

"Bleh..germs.." I offer him back his cup-having and ingested **more**than enough.

He blinks at me. "That was unexpected.."

"What? Don't you want to be my friend?"

He downs it with a smile.

"Why not?"

_----_

: D

_----_

___Entry Number Thirteen January 10th__ 1____:53 am_

___Disclaimer: glomps Sasuke can't we just share?_

Warnings: yaoi, incest, cursing, shota..stuff

Rating: Will go up as chapters go up

_AN: whooo! Pwn that!! 14 pagesnot including the author's notes_

_parties _

_now then..about taking so long_

_falls to knees in kowtow position _

_forgive me? Pleeeease?_

_Check it..two chapters in one ;_

_heh.._

_heh..heh.._

_Ksuhi : again..sowwy..I suck..agrees with what you said yuuup_

_iloveme5895 : D_

_**Random Collective Thought**_

Fugaku didn't say a word in Chapter Seven

Shisui to the rescuetwice

How do like his parents snicker

More OC's

Anna has friends? Le gasp

Shisui has an illness?

Just so you know Itachi kept the jacket on the whole two chapters

Mikoto was bought to catch a case

I believe we now know how to piss her off

Also:

now begins O.D. Training Sequence

oh..and Itachi will like..finally turn 6

see you soon

ja ne


	8. hello

Hello loves

Happy Omiska!New Year

And Christmas-can't forget the Christmas!

Like A Book is my favorite of my fanfictionfor now

and it's more popular than I expected..

at my school there's an anti-anna club -lol.

Now...before I post Chapter nineand it **is** finished

I wanna get some opinions-un.

I'm just a little itsy bitsy tiney winy bit..bored.

NOT WITH THE STORY!!

I love this Fic-and my loves.

Now-two things:

I can either start another storywhich will **not** affect the updating of L.A.B. which could be either:

ItaSasu-SasuSaku-SasuHina-or SasoDei

or

I'll do a contesthas prize in mind

weee!

Allright-please tell me what you think?

Kurimishu


	9. A Little More

Like A Book

"You can use your eyes on me over and over again..but my hatred for you, will make my dream a reality. A reality that ends-with your **death**_."_

----

**A Little More**

----

"So who exactly is this 'Shisui' Itachi-san?" Kisame asks me from across the table.

I put the book back into my cloak-I'd been reading it to him once we'd left the Manor and reach for my tea.

Sip.

"In what way?"

"You know..who was this to you Itachi-san?"

I raise a brow and take another sip. "My lover." I say blankly-ignoring the expression that crept onto Kisame's face.

"Then..?"

"I loved him?"

"What about that boy you told me about? Sasuke?"

"What about Sasuke?"

"Weren't you in love with him too?"

Glare.

"No."

Kisame smirks at me. "Is that right? So you and I aren't going to visit this mystery ninja first chance we get?"

"What I-"

"Ah-Kakashi!"

I freeze.

No way..

Glance.

Crap.

Hatake Kakashi..and by his expression he knows Akatsuki has infiltrated Konoha.

"Why are you here Kakashi?"

Why indeed?

"Oh..I'm meeting **Sasuke**here for some-"

My hand unintentionally grips my cup to the point it might have broken if I didn't care about making a scene.

Sasuke.

This bastard had emphasized it.

"What do you think? He knows it's us?" Kisame whispers.

"Of course he does."

"He mentioned the name of your little ninja friend…date maybe?"

"Oi! Kakashi! It's unusual for you to show up ahead of me!"

Sasuke.

I stand up and exit the tea shop-partner in tow.

"Fine."

"Fine what Itachi-san?"

"After we capture the Nine Tails..I'll let you meet Sasuke."

---

"The third has taken the place of Yondaime."

A sip of tea.

"It seems they could not find a younger replacement."

"So you've come to us?"

"Yes. The Uchiha clan has produced many great ninja."

"…Indeed. Pity…it's a shame such a great leader had to die.."

"Indeed.."

A sip of coffee.

"Itachi."

A voice calls my attention from inside the room. I bite my lip and push open the screen door.

"Yes?"

'_Come here.' _**His** eyes read. I step closer to them-shutting the door behind me.

"I understand the Hokage spoke with you the day before his death."

Nod.

**He** glares at me..I wasn't supposed to answer.

"Well.." A man who I had never seen before-walks over to me from the shadows. He wears a mask..strange in shape..and it reminds me of a goat. "He certainly seemed interested in you…" he looks me up and down-nodding and mumbling to himself. "Do you want to become a ninja?" he asks.

'_Say yes.' _**He**stares.

"Yes."

"Excellent." He turns to **him** and nods. "I can sense that your clan will help us in our time of need once again Uchiha-san.."

"Ah."

**He**nods.

"Very good..you and I shall make the arrangements after tea." He sits down-bring his cup to his lips.

"Itachi." A hand grasps my shoulder. "Itachi-chan..you should go back outside for now."

I look up and see the woman who had held me first-strawberry blonde hair almost making her blue eyes invisible.

--

_Sania-Anna's mother..unlike Oba-san she has a kind smile._

_--_

"..Yes.." I walk past her.

Anna waits outside the door.

"Hey! I heard you pissed off Oba-san, Itachi-**chan**."

I nod.

"She is very mean."

"Che. You _baby_.." she crosses her arms. "I look up to her you _brat_." She flips her newly re-died red hair dauntingly-popping her gum in annoyance when I don't apoplogize. She's my future mother-in-law, Itachi-don't upset her.." she glares at me. "Or I really will kill you-you pathetic runt."

"…"

"Che."

I frown as she walks away.

"Tsk..my baby..I worry about her.." Sania watches from behind the screen door. "She's not very nice.." I turn to her as she mewls.

Ignorance. In which someone or thing is oblivious to something important.

----

"…Body Energy is a vital force generated within the cells of living organisms. Combined with Spiritual Energy, or force of will and mental fortitude, it can be harnessed to a variety of uses, such as the production of the superhuman stamina used in taijutsu . It can also be used for formation of the energy known as chakra, essential to the use of even the most basic of jutsu…"

Pens scribble across paper.

"…Taijutsu refers to any techniques involving the martial arts or the optimization of natural human abilities in general. In other words, taijutsu is executed by accessing the user's stamina directly, rather than converting the user's stamina to chakra in order to execute a ninjutsu or genjutsu technique, meaning that taijutsu is much quicker to execute-although not always as powerful.."

A groan is heard-followed by a yawn.

"Genjutsu-"

Cough-Cough.

The teacher-as well as the students-turns to look at us.

"I apologize for interrupting your class sensei." **He**walks into the class, a firm grip on my hand as we walk to the front of the room. The teacher blinks-smiling widely when he recognizes **him**.

"Not at all Uchiha-san! We are just going over yesterday's notes!"

"Then might I speak with you?"

"Of course! Class-please excuse me for a moment."

Conversing. A fancy way of non sensibly exchanging information.

Eyes burn into the back of my head. My hand unintentionally clenches **his**.

I can feel him look at me before he squeezes mine back.

_Stop that.._ I assume.

----

"Oh look at him!"

"Who? Oh the little cutie?"

"Yeah he's adorable!"

"Looks like he's an Uchiha.."

"Really? Well that's not surprising-I hear they're all cute..don't you agree Shisui-kun?"

I turn in time to see him nod at a girl sitting behind him.

"Teehee..modest, aren't we?" he smiles softly at her.

"I simply answered your question Imuragawa-kun." The girl blushes-earning several giggles and a glare from Anna-who sits right next to him.

"S..Shisui.." he turns to me.

"Hai? Itachi-san?"

San?

"I.." the girls smile at me all at once-making it hard to talk.

Giggles.

I settle for a wave in his direction. He waves back-earning more laughter.

"Is he your cousin, Shisui-kun?"

"Yes."

"He's..so cute!"

"Yes-I know."

----

"Attention everyone!" The class turns to look at their teacher. "This is Uchiha Fugaku." The students utter a greeting. "By request of the Hokage..Itachi-chan here will be joining our class."

I..what..?

There is a brief silence.

"He will?" The teacher nods.

Another silence.

"That's like totally awesome!" The girl claps her hands together. "We need someone to balance out Shisui-kun's uber awesomeness-right Shisui-kun?" The other students say nothing until he agrees with her. "I **knew** it."

The other students join in.

"If he says it's chill we're all for it." Everyone nods in approval-save for Anna who looks disgusted.

"Sensei.." he looks at me and shrugs-smiling widely at me.

He calls to the class.

"He's a few weeks late so go easy him-k?"

"How old is he sensei? Seven? Eight?"

"How old are you Itachi-chan?"

I bite my lip.

"Five."

_And three-quarters.._

Another silence.

"Sensei..I'm all for skipping grades..but..a five-year old?"

Murmurs are heard.

"Now-now class..Itachi won't be joining us until he turns six-and plenty have ninja's have started young.."

"But-"

"I think it's a great idea." Shisui cuts him off-Standing up and sitting on top of his desk-turning to face the class. I can't tell but he must be smiling-the atmosphere lightens and the tension vanishes.

He turns to me. "I'd love to have my itoko with me in class-we don't spend enough time together do we?"

I shake my head slightly.. "N-No.."

The girl from before perks up. "Th-Then..Shisui-kun must spend more time with Itachi..ch-chan." The class murmurs in agreement.

"Excellent." **He **tugs on my hands. "Come now-you may talk to Shisui and Anna later." I feel myself being pulled to the door-eyes following me as we walk.

"Itachi-san." I glance over my shoulder in time to catch him wink in my direction.

----

"Shisui?"

"Yes?"

"What do.." I bite into one of the gyoza Mikoto had us. "What do..friends do?"

Shisui chuckles. "What do you mean?"

"We..we've been friends for..um.."

Fifty-three days, two hours forty-three minutes and twenty-one seconds..

And counting…

"A while..but." I put down my chopsticks. "What do friends do?"

Shisui says nothing for a few seconds-putting his book down and standing up.

"What do you think they do?" he sits next to me-leering at me with an expression I can't describe.

"I.." I blink. "I.."

He leans closer.

"What do you _want_ to do?"

"Uh-hu..st..stay f-fr-fri-iends?"

He smiles-standing up suddenly. "Exactly..that's exactly what friends do Itachi-kun. They play-fight-have fun-love eachother." He offers me his hand. "And at times even hate eachother."

I reach out my hand to take his.

"Shisui.."

He pulls me up.

"Yes?" He picks up his book and takes my hand. "What is it?"

I feel myself smile.

"I don't ever want to hate you."

----

"Hapi Birday.." Sasuke giggles when I pick him up.

"Thank you."

"Aniki!" He giggles. "Aniki-Aniki!"

Mikoto walks over to me-a spoonful of..of..

"Say ah.."

I don't..but I do open my mouth.

She spoon feeds it in.

It tastes sweet..

"It's cake Itachi-chan."

"Cakey!" Mikoto giggles-putting more on the spoon and feeding it to him. "Bleh!" he sticks his tongue out.

----

I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Itachi.."

It's **him.**

"Here." He kneels in front of me-handing me a lightly wrapped something.

I take it-putting my fork down and removing the paper.

"It's.." I look it over..it looks like a watch.

"It's a stopwatch-my father gave it to me."

I glare at.

"Th..Thankyou?"

I place it on the table and **he **walks away.

"Is something wrong sweetie?" Sania smiles sweetly-the girl from the dinner party in her shadow.

"Yes." I hold up the 'stopwatch'. "What is this?"

She takes it from me and examines it.

"It's a stopwatch sweetie-it's for timing things." She places it back on the table. "Awa-chan, sit with Itachi while I get the other children.

'Awa-chan' stares at me-biting her finger and fidgeting instead of sitting down at all.

"…"

Who is this?

----

"Itachi-kun." A box is placed in my lap. "Tanjoubi omedetou-Itachi-chan."

"Was is it?" Shisui smirks.

"Now where's the fun in that?" He sits next to me-glancing across the table and smiling at the girl. "Hisashiburi desu, Awa-chan."

She blushes. "H-Hai!"

"How long have you been here?"

"A-few hours.."

I didn't notice..

----

"Right then! Happy Birthday Itachi!" Rukia rushes towards the table-slamming a box on top of if. "This is gonna rock!" She hugs Awa tightly-making her blush and mewl.

"L-Let go of me."

"Sorry baby-sis..but I a'nt been to a birthday party before!"

Shisui blinks. "You haven't?"

"Noooope!" she grins-the same grin the Hokage wore. "Glad it's our new friends'!"

Friends…

"Are we…friends?"

She grins wider. "He-"

"Oh get over it Rukia." Anna walks in the door-followed by her other friends. "Itachi-chan isn't worth all this..praise.." She glares at her. "And let go of Awa-you're running her hair!"

Rukia lets go of her sister who blushes when Anna smiles at her.

"Now.." she looks at me-forcing a smile once she realizes who I'm sitting next to. "Happy Birthday." She tosses a bag at me. "I couldn't decide what to get."

I poke at it.

It feels..like flesh..

----

"Everyone's here?" Sania walks over to Mikoto who nods.

"Mama.." Sasuke pouts at her. "Is we here too?" She nods again-earning a squeal of delight. "Yays!" he rests his head against her shoulder-eyes wandering around the room until they find me. "Aniki.."

Mikoto turns-bending over and handing him to Shisui.

"I'll be back later-I'm getting the cake ok?"

"Ok." She walks away-muttering something unaudible.

"Cakey.." he mewls. "Bleh.."

----

"So..what's it like being six?" I turn to him.

"…you should know..you've been six."

Shisui frowns-which for some reason doesn't look right on him.

"Come here." I feel me feet move.

"Oww." I raise my hand to my forehead. "What was that for?"

"No reason." He smiles-reaching out and softly tugging my hair. "Just welcoming you into the world of ninja training.

"Oh that's right..it's tommorow.."

"Yes." He lips his fingers. "It's fun..but since we're who we are..you and I, might become..a little more.

"A little more?"

He stares at me.

"..never mind.." he averts his eyes. "But Itachi.."

"..yes?"

"I don't want to hate you either."

_Entry Number Nineteen June 9 3:07 pm_

_Disclaimer: glomps Sasuke can't we just share?_

Warnings: yaoi, incest, cursing, shota..stuff

Rating: Will go up as chapters go up

_AN: Spazz._

_Thank you all for your support._

_-Too blahed to do collective thought other than:_

_OK..I have to chill on Fugaku..I reread the manga..and oh boy.._

_smiles alright then..I posted the story I posted._

_It's on internship though..I have another in mind..this one being an odd combination of happy, cutie fluflyness-and horrible gutrenching torture..I like both..and that's what these tests are for!_

_Ps:sorry again-but we moved-and are moving again..eventually.. _

Ksuhi: teehee-I'm glad you're so into it-sweetness like that makes me want to write it perfectly-which is a kind of sickly sweet feeling I'm rather fond of. There's a chapter coming up you might like..more than the others –I hope- Anywho-the illness is actually the turning point. –bad things..veeery baad.-

Shisui- A stuffed animal

Anna-a dead bird

Awa- a book on flowers

Rukia- a ball

Mikoto- a dog collar for Inu-chan

Fugaku- stopwatch

Sania- sweets

Sasuke- love and adoration?

Heh-and I give him Dango

ja


	10. Twentynine out of Ninety

Like A Book

"Really now Itachi-think it over carefully..if you don't chose now they'll both die…horribly, pitifully..and on top of that-it'll be **all your fault**."

----

Twenty-Ninth out of Ninety

----

"Oh my..rain on the first day of school?" Oba-san smiles as she hands Shisui an umbrella--sneering at me when his back is turned. "A bad omen perhaps?"

"Nonsense." Inizou pulls his hat off the rack-plopping it onto my head with a grin. "No need to scare little Itachi, Ikmori."

"Bah." She tucks her hair behind her ear. "Do you have everything sweetie?"

"Yes Mother." Shisui turns to me. "You all set?"

"I..I think so.."

He offers me his hand-which I take-much to Oba-san's distaste.

"Pfft…be safe sweetie." She nudges us off the porch. "Rot in hell gaki." I hear her whisper as she shuts the door after me.

----

"Shisui?"

"Yes?"

"Why does Oba-san hate…"

Me… 

"…Mikoto?"

He blinks.

"…It..It's an adult thing."

"..Oh.."

----

Adults. People who are confusing.

----

"Good Morning class."

"Good…Mornnniinng" Several half hearted murmurs are whispered when we arrive.

"Huh?" A girl with blonde hair skips up the steps and beams at us. "Good Morning Shisui-kun!"

The room grows silent.

He turns to her-closing the umbrella. "Good Morning Imuragawa-kun."

She giggles. "Is Anna absent today?" He nods. "Perfect!-Oh I mean..!" She claps a hand over her mouth.

"Oi! Uchiha!" I turn-repressing my urge to jump. The entire class is looking at us..

At Shisui..

"Ah!" Shisui smiles at me. "I'll be right back ok? Stay with Imuragawa." He starts down the stairs-several greetings aimed at him as he does.

"…"

She stares at me.

".."

"..Huh? Oh you're the cutie pie from a few weeks ago!"

I nod.

"Teehee..weeeeeell..I guess this means you're stuck with our class for the year!" She smiles-motioning to the rest of the room. "If you want Uchiha-chan-I'll give you a one over on how the class works-kk?"

I glance towards the front of the room. Shisui is talking to the teacher..and he told me to stay.. "..Hai.."

"Oh goodie! Now, the class system of the Academy is based on the progress of the individual over the whole-for example: My name is Imuragawa Hikari-I am 13th out of the 30 students in this class-29th out of 90 students in the entire academy-pretty good if you ask me."

Twenty-Ninth out of ninety?

"All students are ranked based on their performance in all of the basics: Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Individual, Team and Gen-or 'Sen' jutsu. Because we are ranked in this way-we will always know our exact place in the ranking system of society-for example: your cousin Anna-she's 19th out of 30-20th out of 90 in all her subjects..that averages out..thirteenth in the whole academy."

Hikari examines her nails-as if this knowledge was normal for her.

"You..do you know everyone's number?" I ask-wrapping my arms around my bag.

"Yup." She beams. "It's my job to memorize the rank and number of each and every student-I'm the teacher's daughter, you see."

"I see.."

"It's all pretty easy once you get the hang of it..ranks and status are huge in the world of niiinja!"

"Status? I..the Hokage..said it was about protection.."

She frowns, squinting and giving me a one over.

"I..I'll show your seat-kk Uchiha-chan?" She offers her hand to me.

I take it.

"Is that your job as well? Knowing where people sit?" We start towards the front of the room.

"Seating arrangements? Oh heaven's no-that's Anna-ahou's job.." she snickers. "And just between you and me..I think she's a **prat**." she claps a hand over her mouth. "Oppsie! Bad word-don't repeat that kk?

"O..Ok.."

-----

"You sit here Uchiha-chan." She points to the desk directly across from the teacher's. "We all picked our seats at the beginning of the year-so I'm afraid you'll have to sit near..ugh..your cousin.."

"But that's.."

I repress a smile.

They sit **next** to each other…which means..

"It's fine."

She smiles.

"If you're ok with it! I sit riiight behind you ok? So-if you need anything, ask!"

I nod-placing my bag on the top of the desk as she walks away.

I glance around the room. It smells of licorice and chalk dust.

Near the back of the room-several students whisper and giggle in my direction.

"Hey..Ima..that kids an Uchiha right?"

"Yeah…?"

"So..think he's a genius like Shisui-kun?"

"Mmmm..dunno..guess so.."

A genius…

They used the forbidden word…

They are _dead_me..

"Itachi-san." Shisui pulls the hat off my head. "No hats Itoko."

"S-Sorry.." I take it back from him as he returns his attention to the large chart he was holding. "What is that..?"

"Oh this?" he holds up the chart and flips it so I can read it. "This is our lesson plan for the day."

Class 2-A 

Review the notes from last week

Have the class reintroduce themselves: for the new student

Introduce the new student: Uchiha Itachi

Review Kunai target practice: for the new student

First break: Lunch: Have Shisui-kun explain the rules to the new student

Henge exam: new student exempt

Start this week's notes

Second Break: Have talk with Hikari about the 'C2' incisdent

Quick briefing on the 'Kage Bunshin'

"Heheh-does this interest you Itoko?"

"Why.."

It mentions me quite a few times..

"Why do you have this?"

"Me? I'm the teacher's aide-I take care of holding the class's attention and alerting them to what needs to be done..although." He flashes a smile-several intense gasps and giggles are heard behind me. "I'm not sure why he chose me.."

----

I didn't realize how important a teacher's aide is..sensei seems to have a huge problem with the class..but Shisui..

----

"Good Morning everyone!"

"Good Mooorning!" the voices sing in unison.

Shisui laughs-lightening the atmosphere to a light and fluffy one.

"Today as usual we will be reviewing the notes we took last week…"

…

"Right then." The teacher closes the book he'd been reading from. "And now I'd like you all to intro-"

"Oh geez.._he's_ talking.."

"Class is so boring with all these notes.."

The teacher pales.

"Shi..Shisui-kun.." he mumbles.

Shisui stands up-grabbing my hand and pulling me to the front.

"Minna-this is my Itoko-Uchiha Itachi." He moves me in front of him-placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Ah! He's talking again-pay attention.."

"Isn't that the chibi from a few weeks ago.."

"Yeah it is…"

"He's sooo cute, defiantly Shisui-san's relative..Hi!" The girl waves at me.

I back up a little-closer to Shisui who giggles at my actions. "Introduce yourself."

"H..Hello..My name is Itachi.."

"Mines Ichi."

"Rin."

"Komio!"

"Tstura!"

"Imuragawa-hey again!"

"Kokishu!"

"Hyuuga."

"Imura."

"Akimichi."

"I'm a cousin dude."

"Ikrou."

"Shimasu"

"…"

The teacher stands up. "Very good class-Itachi-chan is a bit behind-but I'm sure he'll do just fine!"

"Well he should."

"He **is** an Uchiha."

"The Uchiha's excel in everything."

"What are you-stupid?"

Shisui hugs me from behind.

"I think you'll be fine as well Itachi-kun." He whispers.

I snuggle closer-unaware of the stares that were brewing.

"…"

"…"

"..They're..So..CUTE!!"

…

I think..the seating will be just fine..

----

"Attention!!" The teacher calls from the far end of the field. "Attention!!"

The class ignores him-continuing their talks as if he doesn't exist.

"Sh-Shisui.." The teacher sulks over to us. "Please.."

Shisui stifles a laugh-raising his hand and calling out to the class. "Minna!"

Their attention is grabbed in an instant.

"Ugh.." Sensei groans. "Why do they only listen to him? ..Now then class-I know we just got over our taijutsu exam-"

"And failed it!" Many chuckles are heard.

"Yes-yes..plenty of you..but as you all should know-Itachi here hasn't taken any exams.."

Everyone glances at me.

"Mmmm…" I feel my hand grab for Shisui's.

Too many eyes..too many..

"And as it stands he is several weeks behind us.."

_Five months, seven days..forty-nine minutes and eight seconds._

"Will you go first Shisui?"

I missed it..

Sensei tosses him a kunai-which he lodges into a target I wasn't aware had been there.

Bullseye.

"Uh-..you could have waited for my signal.."

"Opps-sorry sensei." Shisui goes to recover the weapon.

I turn to the teacher-who had started to shiver.

"..Sensei?"

Several students behind us are glaring daggers into the teacher's skull.

"We should **make** him apologize.."

"Sensei has no right to speak to him like that…"

"None at all.."

"We should **kill** him.."

"One day..yes one day.."

Shisui returns-offering me the kunai.

"Would you like to go next Itachi-san?"

"I um.."

I take it from him.

"S-Sensei?" Shisui blinks as the teacher claps his hands together.

"FORGIVE ME!"

"Eh?!?" Shisui glances over to the rest of the class-then smiles warmly-shattering the hatred. "It's fine Sensei." He motions to me. "Perhaps we should let my Itoko try it out now."

"Oh-um..yes..go on Itachi-kun."

I glance at the target.

Twenty feet away.

I launch the kunai.

Bullseye.

"Woah!"

"Oh how cute-he did it!"

"Oh he did?..I see-he did do it!"

Shisui smiles-motioning for me to come closer.

"All right!" A boy steps up to the target. "My turn! If a cute new kid can do it-so can I!" He aims. He launches…

He misses the target completely.

"Loser!" A girl calls.

"I wanna try!!"

"Me too!"

The students line up to take their turn.

Hit.

Miss.

Third ring.

Second ring.

Miss.

Miss.

Bullseye.

Miss.

Miss.

Second.

Second.

First.

Third.

The rest of the class hits the third or first ring.

"That was great Minna!" Shisui calls out. "Everyone line up again!"

They do.

----

"Uchiha-chan I'm surprised!" Hikari giggles when I don't answer. "Then again you **are** an Uchiha." She pops a chip into her mouth. "You're all supposed to be cool.."

Crunch.

"We are?

"Yuuuup-For years you guys have been in the top ranks of the academy."

I bite into the sandwich Mikoto had made-taking in everything Hikari says as she says it.

Needs sugar..

----

"And that class, as you know, is a basic henge. For today I would like you to pick a person you know that makes you feel 'happy' or 'safe'."

Akimichi goes first.

"Absolute silence please."

"Momma-this is for you! Henge!"

There is a large poof of smoke—then suddenly a woman stands in his place.

"Very good Ran!"

The woman looks to be in her early thirties-she has raspberry hair and looks very delicate.

"W-Wah..?" I gawk at it..I've never seen something like this..

"This is a 'henge' Itachi-san..the 'transformation jutsu'..is this the first time you've seen one?"

I nod-eyes glued to the front of the room as more students take their turns.

…

I raise my hand. "May I um..try it?"

The teacher's eyes bulge.

Henge: A genjutsu that makes you appear as something-normally some**one**-else in order to gain access to an enemy-for example: their trust.

Sounds easy enough.

I do the proper signs-placing the chakra all over.

But who to turn into?

Happy..well..I do feel 'calm' around him…

Concentrate…

Blond hair..soft skin..nice smile..

"Absolute silence please."

"Henge."

"Oh Hikari!"

Poof!

I cough-the smoke is over powering.

"Ohh!! Look Hikari!!"

She looks up from her book.

"You-you transformed into..me?"

I turn to her. "I..I did?"

"KYAAAH! It's sooo cute!!" She claps a hand over her mouth. "But so embarrassing!!" The room fills with giggles.

"Itachi-put your hands into the hand sign I'm doing now and say 'release'."

I do.

I return to my seat and frown.

I hadn't meant to transform into her..

"Shisui-your turn.." He stands up. "Remember-'happy' or 'calm'."

Shisui waltzes to the front of the room-hand signs already in place.

"Abso-"

"Henge."

Pooof.

"Woah..check her out!"

"Who's that?"

"She so pretty!"

"She looks like an Uchiha!"

I blink..why did..

…Shisui..

…

…turn into…

..Mikoto?

----

_Entry number 23 June 10__th__ 1:40 pm_

_Disclaimer: glomps Sasuke can't we just share?_

Warnings: yaoi, incest, cursing, shota..stuff

Rating: Will go up as chapters go up

_AN: Lawl. _Tis a lame chapter yes but I've yet to decided on something…

In my room I have doujinshi..Uchiha doujinshi..hint-hint

And I was wondering if you guys would like for me to post them on deviantart…

Oh yes-and something amazing has happened..The Prodigy has updated. Yays.

Anyway:

**Random snippet from random future chapter:**

"You're in my seat Itachi-**chan**..mind moving?"

The teacher chokes on air.

That voice..

I turn.

Anna.

"M-miss Annaberure..I thought you called in sick again…?"

She sneers.

"I couldn't miss Itachi-chan's first proper examination now could I?"

She glances at me.

"But you **are** in my seat."

"Ah-Miss..Annaberure..Perhaps for today.."

I feel an arm wrap around my waist.

"It's fine Sensei." Shisui pulls me into his lap-patting the seat next to him. "Here you are Anna."

She pales.

"I-I uh..."

"What's wrong **Uchiha**?" Hikari snickers-a sing-song quality in her voice.

"Nothing." She plops down into her chair and huffs.

----

"Flower arrangement?" Shisui smiles.

"It's usually done by konouchi—but it's rather enjoyable Itachi-san."

"I see.."

He opens the umbrella as we walk outside.

----this..is nothing really---

"Pssh..only **you'd **want to join something as mundane as flora organization."

But I **don't** want too..

"You're rather good at it yourself Itoko.."

She gushes.

"Really?"

"Que m'aimez-vous dire mon cousin coloré par détritus ?"

---- ----

**Random collective thought:**

Shisui owns that class

I've incorporated a way for Anna haters to feel redemptedHikari

I was sorta..woah…

Snicker..in Rose Red, Shisui can speak Frech..randomly..

Ksuhi: Heh-they keep getting longer -happiness- I hope you realize that to have your continous words of support are a blessing. Anywho: Yes..why must the manga be sooo cruel? This also means I'll have to..no.. major spoilers

ja


	11. helloagain

Like A Book

Like A Book

"I..Itachi-sama..I..I've always admired you..

My eyes wander from the cobblestone street in front of us, to the hand that holds mine. It sways back and forth when its owner notices my gaze, squeezing the tips of the fingers that intertwine between us.

Hazel eyes smile at me, penetrating the imminent gloom the rain had foretold of.

Capturing me. Luring me into a feeling of overwhelming contentment and bliss.

Shisui.

"Is something wrong Itachi?" Shisui twirls his umbrella—showering the ground with a light spray of water. "You've been staring at me since we left the academy."

"I have not."

He squeezes my hand.

"Yes you have Itachi. Tell me what's wrong."

Nothing is wrong.

"Two weeks ago, you henged Mikoto." I bite my lip—unsure why I'd let that slip.

Shisui smiles—twirling the umbrella faster.

"Mikoto-shukubo.." He tilts his head towards the sky—his eyes glazing over as the aura around us takes on a sensual tone. "You want to know why?"

No. Forget I said anything.

"Yes."

"..I..how do you say..?"

He doesn't finish.

"Shisui-chan!"

He cuts himself off--averting his eyes from the sky to female form that approaches us.

"Shisui-chan. Itachi-chan." She smiles, rubbing her arms in an attempt to dry them. "Is school over already?"

A voice that borderlines that of a nightingale.

Uchiha Sania.

"Shukubo..yes it is." Shisui frowns—handing me the umbrella before unbuttoning his coat.

"Where is Anna hakubo?"

She turns to me, taking the coat and thanking Shisui before answering. "My daughter stayed home..She wasn't feeling well.." She bites her lip. "Is that bad?"

I sneak a glance at Shisui who grabs my hand and says nothing.

"No..it's not."

She looks relieved.

"That's good."

"Why are you outside in the rain? You'll catch a cold."

We begin to walk towards the manor.

"I wanted to see Himu-kun and Nasuru-chan." She claps her hands together to emphasize her delight. "It's June right?" Shisui nods curtly—without speaking. "Well then!" She inhales—happy to share her news. "Three months ago Nasuru-chan had a baby girl! I wanted to see it before Uchiha-kun did."

"That's no reason to get sick." Shisui glares daggers into the back of her feet—not bothering to look up as we reached her door.

"Would you like to come in?" She offers—sliding the door open and stepping in before facing us.

Maybe she hadn't heard him?

But still. We were planning to come here anyway..

"Yes..sensei asked me to bring Anna her schoolwork."

She smiles—motioning I enter.

"Shi-" I glance over my shoulder.

Shisui has disappeared.

"Coming sweetie?" Her footsteps grow faint as she calls to me.

"I suppose.." I take an uneasy step into the front room before pulling off my shoes.

"Itachi-san."

Alright look..I'm updating it like this because I'm moving. I apologize for lack of update.

I will make it up to everyone.

And fix this chapter too.

Happy Easter.

Oh and yes.

I met a girl named Felicity.

She's my first Anna fan   And now everyone gets love..kinda..


	12. Paper Rain

**Like A Book**

"_I..Itachi-sama..I-I..have..alw-ways..a-admired y-you.."_

**--**

**Paper Rain**

**--**

"Shisui..?" He looks up at me from his spot on the floor. The movement disturbs his hair—knocking it from behind his ear to in front of his eyes in a way that makes him look effeminate..Not that the sunshine that pours through my open bedroom window doesn't make his eyes shine enough to blind a bat…

"Mm?" I tuck my hair behind my ear on impulse, drumming my fingers against the side of the window sill where I sit with said window wide open. I'm not saying I don't like the way he looks..but Shisui **is** the only blonde Uchiha I've ever seen..

"…I..I wanted to ask your opinion on something.." He sits up strait, pulling his knees to his chest and leaning against them—his arms draped over either leg.

"Ask away Itachi." I open my ask to ask one of two questions—which ever happened to find its way from my brain to my mouth first—one: I heard my father talking to an anbu about a 'replacement' for the Hokage. The anbu asked me a bunch of weird questions and then the next day I was signed up for school—even though the year had all ready started..what do you think it means? Or two: 

Shisui, why did you henge into Mikoto? I wait for words to form for several seconds. Eventually, after any words fail to make themselves known, Shisui asks me if anything is wrong.

I bite my lip.

"I um.." I try to force the words out. "Ah..S-Shisui?" He smiles.

"Mmm?" I sigh in self defeat.

"I..have..never been inside your house.."

Which is true, in these past six months, two weeks, five days, sixteen hours, twenty-six minutes and nineteen seconds..I've only been to his front porch.

"Oh?" He sits up, realizing that he hadn't noticed. "You're right Itachi..I hadn't realized.." I smile inwardly.

"May we go now?" I ask. Shisui stands—dusting himself off before helping me down from the sill.

"Of course we can." He smirks suddenly, tucking that loose lock of hair behind his ear. "But you should know that my mother doesn't work today."

That means..she'll be home..

"I.." I grab his sleeve, walking towards the door. "I don't mind at all."



Which is a lie. I do mind..a lot.

--

"Where would you two be going?" I freeze—my hand on the door as Mikoto's voice catches my attention. She walks over to us from where I assume is the kitchen—her hair in a high ponytail and a wooden spoon in her left hand.

"We're going to my house Auntie." Shisui answers for me. Mikoto raises a brow, her right eye twitching slightly.

"I see..is that so? Well then-" Mikoto smiles, the edge of her lips twitching as well. Perhaps at the thought of Oba-san? "Do come back and tell me if you decide to sleep over." Shisui agrees for me as I slide the door open.

--

Hesitation. When a person or animal is reluctant to do something.

--

"Shisui, my darling!" Hurried footsteps grow louder from the inside of the house. I gaze to my right—finding Shisui missing. "…oh..it's **you**..Itachi." I look up. The door is now open—and all I can see is the bitter disappointment that leaks off my aunt, poisoning the atmosphere with her distaste.

"Oba-san."

"..Itachi." she leans skillfully against the doorframe, arms crossed—sneer in place. "Do tell me why, it is that a few seconds ago I open my front to find **you **at my doorstep with**out** my son?" I avert my eyes, my action gaining a sound from my aunt that reminds me of sucking teeth. "You little-"



"Mother?" Oba-san whirls around.

"Shisui, my darling!" Shisui smiles while his mother hugs him tightly. He rests his head against hers, motioning I enter with his hands. "Where were you today sweetie?" I step inside, sliding the door shut before getting to work on removing my shoes.

"I was with Itachi-san." She pulls away—leaving her arms to hang limply around Shisui's shoulders.

"Is that right?" She turns to me—her eyes full of hatred..and..another emotion..that I've never seen before.. "You spend a lot of time with my Shisui, don't you **Itachi-chan**?" I freeze. Shisui frowns when I don't answer--instead, I stand, pressed against the wall with my shoes half off and my eyes wide.

"Is something wrong?" Shisui asks. Oba-san glares.

"I'm sure you're just hungry, right Itachi-chan?" I find myself nodding—unable to tell the truth despite my fullness. Oba-san wears a face of anger and spite..but her voice..her voice is still cheerful and very friendly..

How is it possible that they do not match?

And **why** do they not match?

I inhale sharply when something touches my shoulder. "Ah..!" Hazel eyes stare at me with worry. "Shisui.." I hadn't noticed him come close to me. Oba-san stands several feet behind him—staring once again and muttering under her breath.

"Come on, I'll show you my room.

--

Shisui's room is in the very center of the house. Like mine, this room has hardwood floors and is very clean. But unlike mine, there are **no** windows.

"Mother doesn't want anyone to get in." Shisui answers my question before I can ask it.

Get in..or **out** for that matter..

Shisui closes his door—running his fingers through his own hair and sighing. "Itachi." He turns to me—flashing a toothy grin.

I blink.

When he smiles like this, I can see his front teeth. It makes him look so trustworthy..I like it.

"Yes?"

A lot.

"Wanna play cards?"

"…" I must be staring.. Shisui laughs—walking over to a large wooden box with several handles. Mikoto has one too..Hers holds clothes. Shisui opens the box—pulling out another, much smaller box and tossing it to me. I catch it, and begin to look it over.

It's a colorful little thing with the words 'Playing Cards' on the back and front of it.

"These are cards Itachi. Open it." Shisui closes the box; I stare at the smaller one and frown.

"How?" He takes it from me, slipping his finger into a small space at the top of the box and pushing against the lid.

"Like this." He flips it upside down, sliding a large amount of..little strips of paper into his open palm. He hands them to me.

**Hard**.. little strips of paper..

"So these are cards." I ask. Shisui nods, taking them back and explaining what something call a 'deck' is.

--

"Do you have any fives?" I examine the four cards in my left hand. I have a Three..Jack..Ace..six..

"No..go fish?" Shisui reaches out to a pile of cards that sits between us and takes the one on the top. "Um-" My turn. "Six?" I look at the four cards by my side. 'Pairs' or something..two eights…two queens.



"Go fish." I mimic Shisui's earlier movements. An ace. I place it on top of my pile of pairs with my original ace. I have three now..which..as I sneak at glance at Shisui's pile..is nothing compared to to his twenty-six cards..

I think I am losing..

--

Shisui laughs at me. I lost. Thirty-eight to fourteen. He tosses his cards into the air—they fall, twirling down in separate spirals like 'confetti'.

Paper Rain.

"I wonder if you're too young for a punishment game.. " Shisui smirks at me. "No..I'll save it.. " Shisui stands up—not bothering to clean up our mess. "Come on..I'll show you around. "

--

Shisui's house has a very..different look from mine. My house has many reds and purples..blues and pinks..Shisui's has hardwood and a very soft fabric called 'velvet' covering almost everything. We turn a corner, Shisui sipping a glass of water and me holding a book he'd let me borrow.

Shisui stops walking when we arrived at the end of the hall. There is a large door at the end of it; Shiusi stares at it with an expression I do not know.

"Where does this lead Shisui?" Shisui doesn't answer at first, biting his bottom lip and reaching out to touch the doorknob.

'T-This..is my..uh..basement. "



"What-" His breath hitches, as if he remembers something. "Is in there? "

"I-I..don't re..remember..all of it..surely..the type of things that are normally found in a basement.

I nod.

Surely.

"Can we go in? " I ask. He glances at me briefly, gripping the doorknob and turning it slowly.

"We should..sh-shouldn't we? "

"Yes." He pulls the door open about an inch..

Come to think of it..

Two inches..

I do not think..

Three inches..

That I even know..

Four inches..

What a basement is..

SLAM!

I jump when the door is abruptly shut from someone behind us.

"Mother!! " Shisui, who had turned first, gasps up at Oba-san after letting go of the door knob. I blink in surprise. Oba-san looks terribly flustered. She pants as well; her hands are pressed against the basement door to stop us from entering the basement—forcing to lean over us.

"Sh-Shisui..d-don't go in there baby.. " she forces herself to smile, pushing herself away from the door.

"Is something **bad** down there? " I ask, wrapping my arms tightly around my book to keep from sinking to the floor. She nods—far too disoriented to realize she was talking to me.

"Bad..Bad..for..l-little angels.. " she regains herself—placing a hand on the small of both of our backs and ushering us away from the basement door. "From now on..I want the two of you to stay far away from the basement, okay? "

Shisui and I exchange glances. He looks uneasy. Horribly uneasy.. I look at my aunt. She mirrors him. And..although I cannot see myself..I more than likely match.

What an awful atmosphere.

"Yes..mother.. " Shisui stares at his feet when we stop walking; we ended up in the kitchen. Oba-san removes her hand from my back, placing it on my shoulder and squeezing it with the slightest hint of urgency.

"You too Itachi-chan..promise you'll stay away? " I nod slowly, terribly unsure of what is happening. She smiles, letting go completely and standing up strait. "Good..Good boys.. " she runs a shaky hand through her chocolate brown hair, licking her bottom lip instead of biting it as she thinks. "W-Would um..you two like..to..help me c-cook dinner? "

--

Taboo. Something that is not accepted. Or wrong.

--

_Odon is..tasty..Although the only 'cooking' I did was pouring juice into the glasses I set the table with.._

_--_

"I'm home! " The sound of my uncle returning home, tears my attention from my book.

"Tou-san is here mother. " Shisui calls out from what I assume is the front room. I sit in the kitchen with Oba-san; who washes the dishes as I read to myself. Shisui—who had left the room when the front door slid open, reenters the kitchen with his father in tow.



"Finally home? " Oba-san shuts the facet, drying off her hands on her apron before walking over to her husband. "You're late…you were supposed to leave work early. " she stands on her toes to kiss him.

Eww..

My uncle smiles sheepishly. "My apologies. " Shisui stares at his father for a few seconds—a look of confusion on his face. "I guess this means I won't be eating with my family? " he asks with a soft smile.

"We would have waited a bit longer-" Shisui frowns, crossing his arms and mumbling under his breath; he then moves to the hall way that leads to the rest of the house. "But as you see.. " she glances at me. "We have a guest today. " he looks at me for the first time since he arrived.

"Hello again Itachi. I'm surprised to you've come inside. " Oba-san snorts.

"Aren't we all? " I hear Shisui's footsteps grow louder as he walks back into the kitchen. Something licks the side of my face, barking loudly after wards.

"Inu-chan? " Shisui smiles, placing Inu-chan in my lap.

"I forgot I had him..he missed you. "

I pet his fur. So soft..

--

"Sweetheart..could you help Daddy find something?" Shisui looks up from feeding Inu-chan. "Yes Father!" He turns to me. "I'll be right back ok?" I nod; Shisui stands up and follows his father into the hall.

This leaves Oba-san and me alone.

She ignores me completely, removing her apron and folding it into a perfect square; placing it on the counter. I return to Inu-chan.

Bark-Bark!!

"So..that little monster is yours?" I look up.

"Yes." She snorts.

"I **knew** it..my darling wouldn't bring a mutt in here without reason." Inu-chan growls at her; she hisses at him.

"Do you have any idea how old he might be?" She raises a brow.

"**He**?!" She laughs—A gap in her teeth that I hadn't noticed before now showing clearly. "Well..dogs age at a rate of seven..**he** couldn't be older than two." Inu-chan mewls. "Speaking of which..what did you name **hiiim**?"

"Inu-chan."

"Inu-chan?!" She laughs again—louder and harder than last time.

--

"Are you sure you don't want to stay over Itachi-chan?" Uncle asks as Shisui helps me off the porch. I take Shisui's hand before he can offer it. In all truth I'd rather have Shisui stay over in my house..where Oba-san is not.

"I am sure." Shisui smiles when Uncle ruffles my hair; his own being oddly tousled from searching.

"Then I will see you again another time." We start to walk away.

--



It is only as I enter my own house and say goodbye to my cousin..do I realize that I never started my homework.

--

"What does the cow say?"

"Moo?"

"That's right!" Mikoto claps Sasuke's hands together in-between her own to show Sasuke she was happy. She glances in my direction when Sasuke—whom sits in our mothers lap—squeaks in delight when he sees me. "And what does a kitten say?" Sasuke reaches out to me, making Mikoto frown. "Sasukko." Mikoto pokes Sasuke playfully in the cheek to regain his attention. "What does. A kitten say?"

"Meow?"

"Right again!" Mikoto tickles him—launching him into a giggle fit.

I wonder if he really knows what she is saying?

Or did my Otouto simply figure out that remembering what Mommy says is a very good thing?

Whichever..means that he is not a genius is fine by me.

I sit down on Mikotos left. Sasuke reaches out a small hand and grabs mine; only able to grasp my middle finger.



"He has much more hair now.." I offer to break the silence that had started. Mikoto accepts.

"Yup. Its so soft..I believe he is going to end up having my hair." She plays with Sasukes locks, making him look up at her.

"Mama?" Mikoto sticks her tongue out at him and he giggles. I find myself squeezing his hand. He looks at me. "Aniki?" Mikoto stifles a laugh. Sasuke mewls at this.

--

"Mikoto..what is a basement?" Mikoto blinks at this.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Want to know!" Sasuke mimics her.

"Oba-san-" Mikoto's eyes narrow, the atmosphere dropping twenty degrees. "I overhear her mention cleaning it." Mikoto raises a brow—the darkness fading from her eyes.

"Is that so? My sister was never one for cleaning..unless you mean Sania?"

I don't.

"I do." Mikotos expressions grows soft.

"Good."

"Good!" Sasuke copies her again. Mikoto hoists Sasuke into the air, twirling him and pulling him close enough for their noses to touch.

"Stop that!" She laughs as she speaks.



"Stop that!" He does the same—giggling more at the closeness than anything else.

Did Mikoto ever do cute things like this with me? I don't remember..

"Aniki! Huggy?" I blink when Sasuke is plopped into my lap. Mikoto stands up and stretches. Heading towards the kitchen, she calls over her shoulder.

"Play with your otouto for a little while Itachi..I need to cook something before** he** comes back."

"Tou-san?" Sasuke asks from his spot on my lap.

"Yes." Sasuke smiles.

"Tou-san, Ninja?" he rests his head against my hand.

"Yes."

"Aniki, Ninja?"

"…No..not yet.."

Entry Number 26 _June 14 7:04 pm_

_Disclaimer: glomps Sasuke can't we just share?_

Warnings: yaoi, incest, cursing, shota..stuff

Rating: Will go up as chapters go up

_AN:_As I sit here at 3:27 am with my idea book and a can of Sobe Adreniline rush at my side..my best friends Gateway computer shining brightly against the darkness of the living room..and her annoying dog Sidney tearing through her garbage..I contemplate how I might explain myself…well..we moved a while 

ago..I haven't been with my precious computer in ages..I live in a hotel right now for private reasons..and I'm not sure when we'll be able to settle into a nice apartment. I hope that you have not given up on me..for if you have I am very, truly sorry..I have though..been writing Like A Book down in a small journal..and have written three chapters..which I will get up as soon as possible.

Right then..I have nothing specific to point out this time as I know what the question will be.

Oh yes..on a side note..Dawn from the tenth season of POKEMON..she said:

"Oh I see..you're hungry aren't you? Heheh..I knew it! I can read you LIKE A BOOK!"

Dawn equals love

SnufflesWillRise : Yes-yes..I know I need to update. I'm having a hard time deciding if that was an insult or not..and regarding Shisui and Itachi? You are the first.

Ksuhi : Wrote nothing D:

Well..it's 3:39 am where I am..so..I'll write first chance I get..

Ja ne.


	13. The Sharingan Butterfly

Like A Book

**Like A Book**

"Hoshigaki Kisame? I'll tell you this Itachi-san..he's definitely **your** type of _freak_!"

**--**

**The Sharingan Butterfly**

**--**

"That is the history of Konohagakure—or, if you use the ancient name of the village, Konohamaru!" Hikari smiles a perfect smile as my class applauds her project. "Thank you very much!" She turns to the teacher. Should I leave the poster up here Daddy?" Anna snorts.

"_Should I leave the poster up here Daddy?" _Anna mimics Hikari under her breath, the only difference being the pitch in which she spoke." Hikari walks over to her desk with Akimichi and Tstura, which is the desk right behind Shisui, Anna and me, winking at me after I whisper to her that I liked her presentation. Anna growls at that, tapping Shisuis shoulder to make him turn to her.

"Yes Itoko?" Shisui asks. Anna bites the tip of her multi-colored pencil, blushing softly. I blink in surprise—for once she doesn't look mean.

"You weren't impressed by that report were you Shisui-kun?" She asks him. Shisui doesn't answer at first, instead reaching out to pull her pencil out of her mouth.

"How I feel about a project shouldn't affect you Itoko. I liked your project on the differences between Tai and Senjutsu, and I liked Hikari's on how Konoha was founded." Shisui motions to Anna's pencil, still in hand. "Don't bite these, it'll become a habit." Anna pales, knocking on her forehead and laughing at herself, perhaps to hide it.

"R-Right! Sorry about that. How stupid of me!" Shisui offers her back her pencil, which she takes with a curt giggle.

"Oh but Anna, what else is there to expect from a stupid girl other than stupidity." A voice from behind us asks. Anna twitches, whirling around in her seat to glare at Hikari, who I was right to assume had spoken.

"Just who-the-heck are you calling _stupid_?" Anna makes a fist, shoving her hand against the desk to stop them from hitting something. Hikari simpers at her, crossing her arms with a glint in her eyes.

"Obviously," she starts, enjoying the reaction she was getting. "I'm calling you stupid, stupid." Anna's brow furrows. Out of the corner of my eye, I see sensei at his desk, not paying any attention to his class. …

"I do **not** have to take this from **you, **you Hikari-bulb!" A few students around us snicker. Hikari blinks, a bit taken aback.

"You…" Tstura exchanges worried glances with Hyuuga. "Spaghetti sauce dye job!"

Spaghetti what?

Shisui claps a hand over his mouth, shaking slightly and lowering his head to hide it. Is he laughing at that? Anna doesn't seem to notice.

"Hikari-bulb!"

"Spaghetti dye!"

"Hi-" Shisui places a shaky hand on Anna's shoulder. Anna turns to him, her face a little red from screaming. "Shisui-kun?" Shisui looks up, having stopped laughing.

"Don't start a fight Itoko." Shisui pulls her closer to him, whispers something into her ear, and for some reason…I find myself wishing he isn't. "Ok?" Shisui asks Anna as Sensei finally turns around to continue class. Anna nods, her spaghetti sauce hair falling over her eyes as she does. Satisfied with her answer, Shisui looks over at me and winks. I bite my lip, glancing over at Hikari who is seething. Sensei calls Tstura to present next.

--

_Shisui never told Anna to move away from him._

--

"Shisui-kun!" Shisui and I turn when Hikari calls out, running over Sensei's desk where we stand; Shisui looking over the class schedule and I examining the toys on Sensei's desk. "Shisui-kun!" Shisui smiles at her, not setting the chart down.

"Hello Imuwagawa-kun." He greets her, earning a smile. She sends a hello my way as well, which I return before giving my attention back to this...rubix cube.

"Shisui-kun, where are you eating lunch today?" I turn the bottom row to the right.

"The veranda I suppose…would you like us?" This wont work…the green square is in the way..

"Oh I'd love to; we can pot luck as well because my mother made me too much food." This is…annoying. "Is Anna coming?"

"Of course she is. It wouldn't feel right without her, right Itoko?" Someone taps me on the shoulder. Looking up, I realize it was Shisui.

"Um...yes?"

"Imuragawa-kun will be eating with us ok?" I glance at Hikari, who stares at Shisui with the same hazy eyes that Anna does. And suddenly... I don't want her to join us…

"I don't mind." I lie, holding back a shiver when Hikari giggles, walking back towards her desk with a small skip in her step. I stare at her, my give on the rubix cube increasing slightly.

"What's this Itoko?" Shisui slips the cube out of my hold, looking it over before setting it back on the desk. "It's better to start with a new one, this one is far too scrambled." Scrambled…that's a new one… Shisui raises his wrist high enough to see his watch. "We have lunch in twenty minutes, you should sit back down incase sensei makes it back in time." Unlikely… Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Anna and Hikari arguing in hushed voices.

I want to stay with Shisui.

I open my mouth to protest his suggestion, finding a hand on my back before I get the chance. Shisui nudges me forward.

I'll be right there ok?" I frown, making my way towards our desk as _slowly_ as possible. When I sit down, the argument stops. I turn when Hikari greets me with a big smile, blowing me a kiss and asking if I like Chiffon cupcakes. Anna, on the other hand, rolls her eyes and sneers at me after asking if Shisui liked sweets or not.

"I've never had Chiffon anything," I begin, biting the tip of my middle finger as I think over my answer. "And Shisui seems to like everything." From what I've seen that is. Hikari claps her hands together.

"You'll love them Uchiha-chan! My mother makes the best Chiffon ever!" Anna says nothing to this, tapping her pencil against the top of the desk, mumbling something under her breath.

"Attention everyone!" Sensei calls out to us. I look around to see if anyone besides me is looking. They aren't. Not even Hikari. It feels odd being the only one that is listening… Sensei sighs, giving up already and motioning for Shisui to take over for him.

"Minna…" Silence. "Good. Now then, class 2-A is known for its interest in the other classes. Today is the sixth Wednesday of the first semester, so our class is expected to join in with the other students." Several students nod in agreement. "Today there are only," Shisui counts the students out loud, pointing to us as he reaches us. "Eighteen of us today…so please get in groups of six."

--

Three groups:

Yuhi-sensei is teaching Genjutsu with special objects

Saratoubi-sensei is doing a demonstration of air based Ninjutsu

Mighto-sensei is having a small Taijutsu competition

Says the chart.

--

"Why don't you introduce your self?" Abi, a girl with shoulder length, purple hair and pupiless, light blue eyes freezes mid gyoza.

"Int-tr-troduce? O-kkay.." she lowers her chopsticks away from her lips, placing her arm on her lap. "A-Abis name is Hyuuga Abi. Abi is a branch m-member of the H-Hyuuga-clan…" she bows her head. "N-Nice to meet you." Shisui, Anna, Hikari, Abi and I sit in a circle on the Academy's veranda. Shisui had found Abi group less on the swing and had invited her to eat with us. The sixth member, a boy named Hijeki, who I have never met, was dragged away to eat lunch with Abi's elder brother and Tstura, and would join us later. I bite into one of Hikaris cupcakes. It's delicious.

"My name is Imuragawa Hikari. My father is our teacher, and my mother works in Tanzuka Town as a waitress." Hikari reaches into Abi's bento box with her chopsticks, stealing a spring roll. "I've never met a female Hyuuga before…I bet you'll grow up to be a hottie." Abi blushes.

"H-Hountou?" Anna rolls her eyes.

"Anywaaay..It's my turn right? My name is Uchiha Annaburure. My father works as a doctor in the clinic next to the police academy, and my mother is a musician." Anna takes a bite of her sandwich, nudging Hikari in the side when she says something along the lines of 'unnatural redhead'. Shisui snickers.

"I assume we're going counterclockwise neh?" Shisui turns to me; I must have a confused expression on my face. He leans over to whisper into my ear. "You know how the hands on a clock turn to right?" He draws a circle on his pants with his finger. I nod. "That's called 'clockwise' Itoko. 'Counter' means opposite of something…so 'counterclockwise' should mean…?"

"The…opposite way a clock hand moves?" Shisui smiles, drawing counterclockwise on his pant leg for me.

"Exactly."

"Shisui-kun?" Shisui turns to look at Hkari. "It's your turn."

"Alright then. My name is Uchiha Shisui. I am a branch member of the Uchiha clan. My father works in the police academy and my mother owns the general store across from the Yamanaka flower shop." Shisui pokes his chopsticks into a deviled egg, offering it to Abi, who blushes, but takes it anyway. "Itoko?" My turn?

"My..M-My name is Uchiha Itachi. I'm in the main branch of the Uchiha clan," Anna sneers. "My father is Chief of Police, and my mother stays at home." Abi giggles, offering me a sip of her juice. I take the bottle and take a small sip.

It's apple juice.

--

Hijeki. A rather quiet boy that sits in the back of the class. His goldenrod eyes follow Yuhi-sensei's every movement without blinking, his greasy, black hair growing greasier with each passing second.

"That is what you define as a 'Genjutsu'." Yuhi-sensei pulls a flower from behind her ear. "Many flowers can be used in Genjutsu. Does anyone know of a flower than can?" Anna raises her hand.

"Ninja wolfsbane. It contains a poison in its roots that can be used as a hallucinogenic. Which can assist in a Genjutsu."

"Very good. Any others?" Sensei calls on a boy from her own class. I wrap my arms around Shisuis left one, staring hard at Hijeki and biting my lip. Hijeki's eyes roll around in his head, switching from student to student before landing on me. I jump a little, squeezing my hostage to stop the scream at the base of my throat. Hijeki's eyes bore into mine, those creepy, goldenrod eyes burn me as they grow wide and he smirks, sending shivers everywhere.

"Uchiha-chan?" Someone asks. I jump again, several people around me laugh. "A flower?"

Flower?

"Ch-Cherry blossoms?"

"Very good. Now then! I want all of you to venture into the fields and find something to use in a Genjutsu. Report back in ten minutes so I can approve it and you can begin planning an image for the class to enjoy tomorrow." My eyes glance over to Hijeki who continues to stare at me.

"Are you alright Itoko?" I move closer to him. No I am not.

"Yes." Shisui doesn't look satisfied, but doesn't question me.

Something about Hijeki scares me.

--

"Over here!" Hikari skips ahead of our group, arms outstretched towards a large apple tree. "Shisui-kun!! I wanna use apples in my Senjutsu!" She hugs the tree, calling over her shoulder for Shisui to help her into the tree. To my left, Anna kneels in front of a daisy, offering a small, red and black bug her finger to crawl on. I walk to her side.

"What is that?" I ask her, to which she answers but does not look at me. "It's called a 'Lady Bug' idiot. Never seen one?" I shake my head when she looks at me and scowls. "Sheltered little brat.." She stands, 'Lady Bug' on her knuckles. She moves her hand under my nose to let me look at it.

So we can use living things too?

I move away from Anna, walking past Hikari and Shisui, who is juggling apples for a nearby Abi. I smile inwardly as a bird in the tree ahead of me caws loudly.

I think these are called 'Crows'.

Suddenly, as I reach a bees' nest, a shiver runs down my back. I look over my shoulder to find nothing out of the ordinary.

Now that I think about it…Hijeki didn't seem to bother the others…so why is he getting to me? Still…

This is the same type of feeling I get around Oba-san…

I head a bit further into the forest, picking up speed just a little.

But the feeling only gets stronger the more I move away.

This is too much… I break into a run, pushing my way past the much lower trees and branches until at once they all just stop. W-was there always a hill here? I drop to my knees, crawling to the edge of the hill and peering over it. It's not life threatening. However…it's rather steep, several sharp rocks and fallen branches are littered everywhere. Not the place to play around in. I stand up slowly, tucking my hair behind my ear after the wind blows it into my face. The view **is **rather nice… I turn around to head back to the group. Freezing mid-step as a familiar face blocks my vision.

The terrible feeling is gone… But it shouldn't be.

I stare at Hijeki, who smiles at me with wide eyes. I find I can't move a muscle, even as Hijeki raises his hand and places it on my shoulder, squeezing it painfully before pulling it back and shoving me back in one forceful push.

--

I groan as something fuzzy crawls against my cheek. I open my eyes, sitting up and cringing. A quick look at me would tell you I'd fallen down the hill. I'm covered in several cuts, my clothes are slashed and my hair is full of grass and twigs. I pull the caterpillar off my face, a bad idea since it was crawling over a cut.

"Ouch!" I can't help clapping my hand over the wound, which only makes it hurt more. I stand up, leaning against a tree and instantly regretting it; I was wounded back there too.

Why did I fall down the hill? I can't remember. Was I pushed?

I look around to try and see where I am. At the bottom of the hill.

I glance at my watch. No good… It broke during the fall. I move to start the long climb back up the hill.

Flutter--Flutter.

Huh?

I look upwards, blocking the sun with my hand. A butterfly hovers just out of my reach; it has long wings, red and black like the Sharingan, and gold 'antenna'. I gasp in delight, reaching out my free hand much like Anna had. The Sharingan Butterfly flies towards me, landing on my knuckles and staying there.

This. I want this to be in my Genjutsu.

I smile, reaching my previously sun blocking hand down to touch its antenna.

Hiiiisssssss.

A terrible, sickly feeling slithers down my whole body. I look to my left, frozen in place as my eyes meet Hijeki's goldenrod ones. His jacket is torn in several places, and his skin seems to be peeling off—wi-with a new one underneath that. His tongue slips between his lips and reattaches the skin, pushing it back into place with large amounts of saliva.

And what a long tongue it is.

I stare at Hijeki as he grins at me.

And I suddenly remember why I'd fallen down the hill.

Hijeki steps closer to me, his eyes falling to the butterfly before that tongue launches towards it, swiping my butterfly and pulling it into his mouth. I can't stop the choked cry that slips from my throat. Hijeki appears before me faster than I thought possible, grinning wide and opening his mouth wide enough to let my see my butterfly. He snickers, slamming his teeth down on the butterfly.

Chomp—CHOMP—Chomp—CHOMP

I feel my knees start to shake as he licks the right side of my face and grabs my shoulders, moving close enough that our noses touch. He laughs at me, moving his head up enough to make me see his teeth.

There's a piece of twitching wing stuck in between his teeth.

My eyes grow wide. There's a horrid screech in the back of my throat, begging to come out. But--

Hijeki's eyes glow red and his teeth grow into fangs. My eyes roll to the back of my head when he bites me, my body loosing feeling as he drops me to the ground. A sickly, nerve pinching feeling forces it way all over.

All I can hear is laughter.

I..

I..

I…..

I scream.

"Uchiha-chan?" Someone asks. I jump again, several people around me laugh. "A flower?" Flower? I shake my head, looking around briefly before realizing where I was. Back with the rest of the class.

"Itoko, what's wrong?" Shisui asks, worried. I clap a hand over my neck where Hijeki had bit me. "Itachi." I turn to Shisui, opening my mouth to answer before everything goes black.

Entry Number 28 _June 17 7:04 pm_

_Disclaimer: glomps Sasuke can't we just share?_

Warnings: yaoi, incest, cursing, shota..stuff

Rating: Will go up as chapters go up

_AN: Alright! I'm sorry for the lack of update. Things have been sooo insane over here. I wont bore you with specifics, but we finallllly have a place to live!! Sooooo happy. Anyway, back to Naruto._

_Anyone who knows about Itachi..a moment of silence please._

…

_Now then:_

**Group Project**

Anna and Hikari have an Ino vs Sakura relationship

Tstura is a girl

Rubix cubes rule

Shisui laughed when Hikari made fun of Anna's hair

Oh and yes, Shisui does like sweets.

**Hyuuga Abi**

She's a very special case in the Hyuuga clan

We learn what the parents do for work

A little lesson in clocks

**Genjutsu from Hell**

Hijeki is not Hijeki. Hijeki is actually

Could you tell?

Itachi does **not** have the

The next chapter features some familiar faces.

SnufflesWillRise : I would update once a day if I could!! I cry as I write a response to Snuffles…wondering who Snuffles is and why they need to rise. No. Being first does not make you wrong, I did need to. Thank you for your support.

Sasukez : I'm glad you understand what's going on now

Ja ne.


	14. Eyes wide Face red

Like A Book

"Why Aniki? Father only cares about you."

--

Eyes wide. Face red.

"That was very interesting, Itachi-san..." Kisame comments on my earlier actions regarding Kakashi Hatake with—and I sense this—that annoying smirk of his I've come to hate so very much. I walk forward, toward Naruto-kun's room ahead of Kisame, not turning to face my partner when I respond.

"What's interesting?" Although I can probably guess...

"Seventy-one hours, fifty-nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds left." I prepare to continue stabbing him. Kakashi's eyes shoot open in horror.

I know what he's thinking.

I align my sword to just above his lower torso and step forward, my clones following my example. Kakashi looks up, his efforts causing him strain.

That's right.

The blades plunge into Kakashi flesh; over and over and his anguished screams fill the blood-red air.

Just seventy-one hours left.

When seventy-two hours pass, I retract the Mangekyou from Kakashi's psyche, returning to the real world a good seven seconds before Kakashi does. He stares at me, panting erratically with hazed eyes. He falls forward onto his knees, splashing into the water and alerting the other two to his... condition. Yuhi-sensei reacts first.

"What's wrong, Kakashi? You still want us to keep our eyes closed?" She asks. Kakashi continues to gulp air, his chakra keeping him afloat. Impressive.

"Not yet…" He manages. "Don't open them yet."

"What happened?" Sensei's lover Asuma screams in Kakashi's direction. "You suddenly fell down after he stopped talking." Kakashi looks up, resting against his knee with his right arm.

This is the extra terror of the Mangekyou Sharingan. All of the pain amounts to nothing.

Which is far more than you deserve Kakashi-sensei.

Kisame flickers to my side.

"Oh? You didn't experience a mental collapse after going through that?" Kisame asks, slightly surprised. He turns to me before continuing. "But, Itachi-san…It's dangerous to use those eyes too much." He warns me like I figured he would.

I know that already.

Kakashi continues to stare at me.

"Is Sasuke what you're looking for?" he asks—certain he'd hit the mark. I feel my right eye twitch at the mention of Sasuke's name. Why so many times in one day? And I can't stand the look of worry in Kakashi's eyes.

Just **what** do you feel for my Otouto, Sensei?

I frown.

"No."

"And here you had me thinking you didn't enjoying torturing people." I stop in front of the door the receptionist had suggested we try, turning to Kisame to try and put an end to this new thought of his.

"I absolutely loathe torturing people. I hate killing, and I hate war. You know this." Kisame 'Pffts', rolling his eyes. I ignore this, reaching out a hand to knock on the door.

"So I see you've met Kakashi, Itachi-chan?" Karu—Mikoto's friend form her gennin days—asks while handing me a glass of milk to go with a previous made sandwich.

Our babysitter.

Sasuke sits in his highchair, asleep. I rub the side of my neck and shrug. It's been a whole hour since Mikoto and **he** had left to go discuss things with _that_ person. "I hear Kakashi-sama is an excellent ninja!" Karu sits in the chair next to me. I bite my bottom lip, not answering right away.

"I suppose so..." I didn't get the same feeling I got back when Hokage-sama came to visit...Kakashi...

Scares me a little...

I return my attention back to my sandwich, biting into soft, homemade bread and strawberry jelly. Karu runs his hand through his hair, loosening up a few strands. He 'hmms'.

"Did you know that Kakashi-sama reached gennin rank by age five?" Karu asks. I shake my head 'no'. "If I'm right..then Mi'torin and Fugaku were go-" Karu claps a hand over his mouth. "Sorry. I forgot Itachi-chan is only six." I frown. What's wrong with that? Karu looks at me, laughing at the face I must have on. "Relax Itachi-chan. Mi'torin will tell you when you're older. When I'm older?

"What's so secret?" I ask. Karu shakes his head, opting instead to go check on Sasuke.

Boundary: A limit set to keep someone from doing or knowing something they want to do or know.

I frown. What was he going to say? Ugh..And after he brought up Kakashi..

"Itachi-chan, would you like any-" I block him out. There's something about what happened earlier that makes me feel..so..

"Itachi-kun." I turn around in my chair at the sound of my name. An older kid, I assume a teenager, with white hair and one of those animal masks that strange man had also worn, stands in the doorway the connects the kitchen to the front room. "I'd like to speak with you." I look over my shoulder at **him**, waiting until **he** nods to leave my seat. I follow the stranger into one of our hallway. He turns to me, kneeling in front of me before he speaks. "My name is Hatake Kakashi." "You've been a student at the academy for a bout two months right?"

Well..Two months, five days, nine minutes and three seconds..

"Yes." Kakashi nods, reaching into a small bag and pulling out a small booklet with my name on it.

"Here you are." he hands the book to me and I take it, looking it over as he continues. "Give that to your father tomorrow along with your first semester report card." he instructs. I frown.

"Why not now?" I ask, the words slipping from my mouth. Kakashi wears his animal mask, and although I can't see it, I just know he's smirking at me underneath it.

"That would ruin the surprise Itachi-kun. And it's a good one." Kakashi pats me on the head, keeping his hand there a bit too long. "Now then..how have you been doing in your classes?" Huh? I must be staring. "You've been placed in second year classes, are you having any trouble with your subjects?"

"..No.." I answer truthfully, groaning inwardly. Why so many questions? And why haven't you removed your hand yet? "Am I supposed to be having trouble?" I ask. Kakashi says nothing, as if thinking. I stand still as I wait, repressing my urge to escape Kakashi's hand. My eyes search his mask. How can he see me? The slits are so..

"How old are you?" Kakashi asks suddenly.  
"Six." I answer as soon as I register the question. Kakashi nods.  
"Favorite color?" He asks.  
"Blue." Lies. It's yellow. But why did i li-  
"Favorite food? Animal? Type of jutsu?" Wh-Wha..  
"Gyoza, dogs..and I like henges..?" Kakashi removes his hand. We stand in silence for a long time.

It's starting to get to me.

"You could work.." he says finally. I could..? Is that a good thing?

"U..h.." I blink.

"Come on." Kakashi plops his hands onto my shoulders, turning me around to nudge me back into the dinning room. Once we enter, I feel my feet walk me over to Mikoto, who, stands next to him as he holds my otouto. A look of unease appears on his face as Sasuke squirms..

I wonder..if he's forgotten how?

"Uchiha-san, I have finished. **His** eyes widen at that.  
"So soon?" **he** Kakashi nods 'yes'. Mikoto raises a brow as **he** frowns at me. "Do you not want our son?

Want? Me?

Just..what..does that mean?

"Oh, I thinking about it..I can't make any final decisions for another month." Kakashi explains. **He** nods in understanding. I, however, stand next to Kakashi, confused. My eyes switch from person to person as the three talk, finally landing on Sasuke who'd already been staring at me. His eye grow brighter and he reaches for me.  
"Aniki!" I move to give him my hand, but am stopped by someone beating me to him, Kakashi grabs Sasuke's hand and squeezes it gently, stealing his attention. "Uh..mama..?"  
"This little one is Sasuke right?" Kakashi asks. "He's cute." Mikoto frowns, suddenly unhappy.  
"Yes. Sasuke is my youngest son." **he** answers. Kakashi keeps his eyes on Sasuke.  
"He'll become a ninja as well?" **he** looks unsure.  
"It is unusual for an Uchiha not to follow the path of ninja...And as a member of the main branch it is to be expected." **he** pauses. "But there is always the possibility that he will fail as a ninja." Kakashi says nothing to this.

Sasuke mewls at the silence.  
Kakashi chuckles softly, moving his free hand to Sasuke's cheek.  
Sasuke blinks.  
"Hello Sasuke-kun." Kakashi says suddenly. "My name is Kakashi." Realizing my hand was still in mid-reach, I lower it to my side, exchanging glances with Mikoto. I shift uncomfortably where I stand, the atmosphere has turned warm from Kakashi's attenion to my otouto..but also cold from Mikoto's clear distaste.  
"Ka..Ka..shi?" Sasuke tries the name out a few times. Kakashi nods approvingly.  
"I wouldn't worry Uchiha-san. At this rate he'll end up a genius like Itachi-kun here."

A genius…

I frown. Kakashi's used the word I hate. And I have a feeling I'll be seeing him again and again.

"Itachi-chan." Someone calls my name, snapping me out of my day dream.  
"Y-Yes?" Karu stares at me for a few seconds, eventually smiling at me.  
"Itachi-chan..would you like to meet someone cute?" Karu asks me. I blink.

Cute? Yes actually. Today has been awfully weird..from waking up in the nurses' office, to meeting Kakashi. And speaking of the nurses office..For some reason..I can't remember why I was in there.

"Yes please." I answer.

"Papa!" A small squeal of delight, similar to Sasuke's, grabs my attention once Karu opens the front door to his house. "Papa!!"

Karu walks over to a large crib in the center of the living room, motioning I follow soon after. Bouncing happily behind the wooden bars was a baby around the same age as my otouto. Big green eyes stare at Karu, switching quickly to me and then even quicker to Sasuke.  
"I home Sakura-chan." The girl giggles.  
"Sakura-Sakura!" She chants. Karu points to Sasuke.  
"This is Sasuke-kun, Sakura. Sa. Su. Ke."  
"Sas..u..ke..Sasu..Ke..Sasuke? Sasuke?" My otuto doesn't stir. Karu chuckles at this, placing him in the crib next to Sakura. "Sasuke?" She stares at him.  
"Sakura-chan." She looks at Karu. "This," Karu points to me. "Is Itachi-chan. I. Ta. Chi."  
"Itchi?" She tries.  
"No-No sweetie, ItAchi."  
"I-ta-shi?" Sakura tries again. Is my name hard?

I leave Karu, Sasuke and Sakura alone, mindlessly finding my way over to a rather large bookscase. Ever since I was given my diary..and even more so afer Shisui gave me his book..I've tried to find new things to read. Does that make me a genius?

Karu walks over to me, picking a book off one of those 'shelfs' and flipping through it.

"Do you like to read Itachi-chan?" he asks. Let's find out.  
"No…it's boring." I tell him. Karu ignores this, his eyes hazing over as if remembering something.  
"Mi'to-rin absolutely adored reading. We'd write notes in class too, just so she could read what we'd written." I see.. My eyes wander away from Karu, scanning the books until a very pink one catches my eye. I pull it out of it's spot to get a better look. It's pink and blue.

It says: Mi-

Suddenly, the book is snatched from my hands. I look up at Karu who blushes and hides it behind his back. "It- please stay away from this particular book!"  
"Why?" The words slip from my mouth. Karu pales.  
"Heheh..because.." he pauses. "I have an idea Itachi-chan. Why don't we watch something on tv?" Karu place the book on a higher shelf, picking me up right after. "What do kids your age watch? Pythgoras Switch? Doraemon?" I am almost never picked up. My hands grip at his shirt.

P..Put me d-down.

"Good Morning Shisui-kun," Hikari skips over to us, umbrella in hand. "And Uchiha-chaaaan," I shiver from the rain. Shisui laughs at me, pulling me underneath his umbrella. "And AAAAAnnaaaaaa," Anna snorts, adjusts her rainhat, and mumbles something I can't make out. "AAAbi-chan! Abi nods to Hikari, her grip on her own umbrella increasing slightly. "Aaaaaaaaaaand…Ichiko-kun!" Hijeki Ichiko, a boy with light blue hair and eyes that are a green I don't know. Shisui, Anna and I, met up with him and Abi on our way to a place caleed the 'Shushuya'. I glance at Hijeki, who isn't using anything to keep dry. My glance turns into a long stare, which Hijeki eventually notices. He smiles softly at me. I blink, stepping closer to Shisui.

This is weird..I've only met you yesterday…But I feel…

"Imuragawa-kun," Shisui begins. "You live close to the movie theatre, right?"

"Hai. We live **so** close; we can actually hear the movies as they play! I've even memorized every line in the movie: Main Extraction!" Anna raises a brow, looking over her shoulder to stare at Hikari.

"_Really_?" Anna asks.

"Yes 'Really'" Anna says nothing at first, eventually 'pfft'ing.

"Prove it."

As Hikari begins to 'prove it', I tug on Shisui's sleeve.

"Yes Itoko?"

"What um…Is a movie theatre?" I ask. Shisui begins to explain as a few our classmates call out to us from what I hope is the 'Shushuya'.

"Oi! Uchiha-kun! Ichiko-san!" Hijeki waves to the boy who had yelled, walking over to them and away from us. "Wha?! Ah man…Riiiku..he doesn't have an umbrella! We're gonna freeze!" Freeze…? I shiver again.

"Anna!!" A small group of girls—and one boy—stand in front of the 'Shushuya'. Anna turns away from Hikari to smile at her friends.

"Oh hiya Rin and Riku! Hiya Keiko and Raine!" Anna breaks away to join them.

"He-Hey! Come back! I wasn't finished!" Hikari chases after her.

So this leaves me, Shisui, and…

"Shi...Shisui-san..w-will Hikari-san be alright…alone with A-Anna-san's friends I m-mean." Abi asks, not looking at either of us as she speaks.

"No worries Abi-chan." Shisui points to Tstura, who runs over to Hikari and hugs her. "See? Tstura-kun will protect Imuragawa-kun." Abi mewls, nodding soon after.

--

We stand near the entrance. I, at least, am sitting on a bench. Shisui leans against the wall and Abi stands there quietly.

"Shisui?" I get his attention.

"Mmm?"

"I was wondering…Tell me what happened at school on Wensday." Shisui closes his eyes, standing up straight and stretching.

"….You fainted Itoko. That's all." Oh.

"What's 'fainting'?" I ask.

"…It's...when you fall asleep against your own will." That sounds awful.

"Oh." My gaze drops to the ground, snapping back up to Shisui when he plops a hand on top of my head.

"But don't worry about it Itoko. Sleeping is a good thing. Just enjoy the field trip okay?" I smile on the inside.

"..Ok-k.." From the corner of my eye, I see Abi stare at me. Eyes wide. Face red. What's wrong? Shisui notices this, turning to look at Abi who jumps.

"A…..A..h…" Abi looks away from us, gripping her umbrella even tighter.

"Attention students!" Sensei walks out of the 'Shushuya', calling out to the class. No body listens though. "Atte..Shisui-kun, where are you?" Shisui chuckles for some reason.

"The teacher is here everyone!" Suddenly, the class stops talking. All eyes on the teacher.

"Huh? Oh..T-Thank you Shisui-kun." Sensei clears his throat. "Now then. Welcome to the Shushuya! This restaurant serves high quality food, and its own brand of sake. Does anyone know what Sake is?" No one answers right away. Abi however, almost raises her hand, pulling it back down and frowning.

"Why don't you answer Abi-chan?" Shisui asks. Blink. Shisui knows the answer too..I'm sure…

"Oh n-no I couldn't."

"Yes Harada-kun! That is correct!" Abi turns to see Hijeki's friend's slap their hands against the other's. "Now then class. Today we are going to go on a tour of Konoha. Starting here at the Shushuya, and ending right back here of course. First things first; please get into buddy group of at least five people. When you have decided on a group, you may enter the Shushuya and sit in a booth."

"Why Sensei?" Someone asks.

"We need to eat breakfast don't we?" Smiles sneak their way onto several faces.

"We're eating here? Cool!"

Shisui pushes himself off the wall, helps me stand up, and begin to look around at our classmates.

"Let's see.." I reach out and grab Shisui's sleeve. I've never been here before. Shisui chuckles again, removing my hand.

"We're family Itoko. Hold my hand if you're afraid to get lost." He offers his hand to me and I take it. A boy waves to us. "He'll do fine." We start towards him. Abi walks a few feet behind us. I look over my shoulder at her. She stares at me. Eyes wide. Slowly, her gaze falls to where my hand touches Shisui's. Her face turns red. But I don't feel the way I do when Anna turns red around Shisui.

--

Double Standard: A word I heard from Oba-san. It means to say one thing but do another.

Double Standard: Lying.

--

Entry Number 30 _June 20 7:34 am_

_Disclaimer: glomps Sasuke can't we just share?_

Warnings: yaoi, incest, cursing, shota..stuff

Rating: Will go up as chapters go up

_AN: I'm not dead! Nor is L.A.B. Okays...This chapter was kicking my a inside and out. Sigh_

I'm not satisfied. But the more I read it, the more I like it.

**NEWS:** We have news? Yes, actually. Clears throat Like A Book has a doujinshi.

Doujishi: A fan made comic based off a mangaor anything else really..Did you know

Harry Potter has a doujin? Anyway. I need to edit some pages. And I'll post the

next chapter.

Section Analysis Cuz I miss these

**Hotel Room**

Ah. The scene right before Naruto answers the door. Wasn't it scary when Itachi just stared at him?

Kisame loooooves to mess with Itachi

**Sakura**

I should name this section 'Kakashi'..but he's in this Chapter waaay too much anyway..

I hate taking away the fun of figuring things out...plus it's kinda obvious what's going on..

Karu plays a much BIGGER role in **Waga Kyomou **which I need to update

Ah...Chiiiibi Sakura. If anyone's read **Pins and Needles**, Itachi says he's never learned more than 'Saku' which is only true cuz he forgetsnot really a spoiler..Sakura didn't remember him either..

**Shushuya**

I have a map of Konoha.It's huuuuuuge! In Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3..they don't doKonoha justice...it's pitiful in comparison to the real one.. So..why not do a feild trip? Itachi needs one anyway. And it's educational!

Hijeki again. Only..somehow different..and I just realized...he hasn't said a word since he was brought in...

Abi. Wellll...

Random Stuff:

Itachi's ClassClass 2-A has 18 students.

In order of grades

Shisui Uchiha

Itachi Uchiha

Hikari Imuragawa

Hijeki Ichiko

Kuusuke Harada

Abi Hyuuga

Keiko Enta

Riku Ukir

Zui Hyuuga

Ryu Usui

Nora Netsu

Fujigo Tstura

Annaberuru Uchiha

Fuun Akimichi

Rin Iko

Suki Saan

Raine Mituzuna

Roga Yuuki

Some of the students are important. Some aren't. But I was tired of them not having names.

**melody726** :Yes! And no. The second one isn't right. But that doesn't matter 50 is good!

**Revolution Advanced**: I never plan to quit. I am just lazy. Like most artists

**SnufflesWillRise**: Oh! You mean Sirius! She really didn't need to kill him..Harry has enough problems.. -slapping glove? This is kinda funny..when I read this I was with Itachirpg Itachi-Me being SasukeShe'd just yelled about how it was taking too long..heh..That's very nice of you to say so. Seeing as every chapter steals my soul.. And now I can start fresh on the next chapter.

Oh and hey..speaking of cliche romance fics..ever notice..in a **lot** of stories..Itachi either owns a resturant..or works as a drug lord? Nothing else.. I admit I do it in **Rose Red**...but I didn't realize..

Bows head

Please accept my apology for such a long wait and a chapter aquivilent to tripe.

Ja.


	15. Click

Like A Book

"Itachi-chan! Let's get married! Just the three of us!"

--  
**Click**

--

"Hokage Mountain!" My attention shifts suddenly—away from Abis question to Shisui, and over to Sensei. I stop walking, realizing my heartbeat has gotten faster. A few kids in front of me glare angrily at Sensei, mumbling under their breath. Sensei seems not to notice, pointing towards the large cliff he'd led us to. "Gaze in awe students! The prestigious Hokage mountain lies before you!" I stare up at the large stony faces. These are the men we'd read about yesterday. The first Hokage. The second. The third.

And..him. The dead Hokage with the Fox-Style smile.

....

**Usotsuki.**

**Sensei steps closer to the mountain, stretching his arms out to it as he speaks.**

**"Each of these great men," Sensei begins. "Represents the pinnacle of what Konoha has to offer the rest of the world. Konohagakure, being one of the strongest Shinobi nations, must be looked over by only the strongest of our men. This children, would be our ********Ho****kage." The students begin to ask Sensei questions. I frown, crossing my arms as I swallow a bit more of my creamsicle. Does Sensei mean to say Foxkage is one of these great ninja? As if.. I block Sensei out as he answers a few questions, finding and walking back over to Shisui, who laughs at something I didn't get to hear. **

**"Oh absolutely!" I tug on Shisui's sleeve. He turns to me and smiles. "Back from talking to Hikari Itoko?" I nod, letting go of my cousin as Abi comments on the rain. It still hasn't stopped. I open my mouth to point out that ********she**** has an umbrella-- **"Want some?" Shisui offers me the soda he'd bought when Sensei let us buy sweets at the 'Amaguriama'. I shake my head 'no'. I already have something. Shisui sticks his tongue out at me. "Suit yourself Itoko, but it's _strawberry _you know." I hear Abi giggle at that.

I stare at my creamsicle. Suddenly...I think I **do** want some...

"Shisui-kun!" I look up to see a boy a few feet ahead of us walk over to our group. I don't know his name though... "Shisui-kun..Um..S-Sensei said something like: 'P-Pin-apple of what Konoha has to offer'..." The boy licks his lips, looking awfully uneasy. "What's a...um... 'P-P-P..Pin-apple'?" Shisui raises a brow, saying nothing at first.

"Pin. Na. Cle," he says finally. "Means 'peak' Roga-san." 'Rogas' face seems to lose color.

"P-Peak? What d-does..that mean....again...Shisui-kun?" Again Shisui pauses before answering.

"Peak means 'the top' Roga-san. All Sensei means is, that the Hokage is the greatest of all the Leaf ninja." Shisui smiles softly when Roga thanks him, claims to understand, and runs back to his friend.

"So did he answer you?" I hear one of them say.

"Yeah he did!"

"Well what did he say dude?!?" I glance at Shisui in time to catch him role his eyes and sigh.

----

Such pretty waves...

I stare out at the lake I hadn't known was in Konoha and smile on the inside. The wind picks up, blowing it into my face...and my mouth. Pffclegh! I tuck my hair behind my ears.

Click.

I feel my heart stop as a flash goes off. I turn to see Hijeki standing a few feet to my right, camera in hand. I feel uneasy for some reason...I lower my hand to my side, biting my lip as he moves the camera away from his face. Hijeki stares at me, unblinking.

hate silence...

I shuffle my feet, looking everywhere but at Hijeki.

I feel so.._sick_... I feel my hand reach up to touch the back of my neck.

Click!

Hijeki takes another picture of me. I can feel myself squirm.

"It was..." he starts.

"Huh...?"

"That pose you were just doing..." I blink a few times. "It was..." I feel my thumbs twiddle, my hair falling over my eyes. Hijeki snaps another photo.

Click!

"It was the _perfect shot_..." Hijeki walks towards me. I back up a bit, stopped by something behind me. Hijeki holds up his camera. "Your name is Uchiha Itachi..You are **very very** photogenic."

"Ph-Ph-Ph..Ph-Photo-ge-genic?" I hear myself stutter. "W-What does..."

"I didn't know you liked photography Ichiko-kun." A warm voice catches my attention. I look over my shoulder.

Shisui... was he here the whole time?

Click!

I turn back to the camera.

"Shisui-kun is also very photogenic." Hijeki smirks. "I enjoy finding new subjects...to _capture._" I block him out after that, wincing and latching onto Shisuis arm as we walk back to the rest stop. He's in **our** group...

I rub the back of my neck.

I feel...so...

"Itachi-kun. Shisui-kun." I hear from behind me. Shisui stops us nudging me to pay attention. I bite my lip again, looking up at Hijeki in time to be 'caught' by th-

Click.

----

Photogenic: Someone who looks pretty in pictures.

----

I pick up my spoon, sticking out my tongue and staring at the 'reflection'.

...

"Shisui...my tongue..is _blue_.." Shisui turns away from another student to chuckle at me.

"Of course. Silly Itoko...You were eating a creamsicle." I glance at my cousin. Shisui motions to the second creamsicle I hold. "And I see you're starting on a new one." I put my spoon down.

"Will it turn back?" I ask. Shisui smiles, biting one of his cookies in half.

"Usually." I stare at him. ..It..._will_..right...?

"Shisui-kun!" Hikari skips over to us, wrapping her arms around Shisuis neck from behind. "Have you been enjoying the field trip?!"

"For the most part...I would suppose so. And you Imuragawa-kun?" Hikari lets go of Shisui, sitting down on the bench next to him.

Thud.

I turn around in my seat; Anna mumbles something hard to hear, glaring at what I _think_ is Hikari. Suddenly she looks at me.

Entry Number 31 _June 20 3:24 pm_

_Disclaimer: glomps Sasuke can't we just share?_

Warnings: yaoi, incest, cursing, shota..stuff

Rating: Will go up as chapters go up

_AN: *Cracks head against wall_

Ugh...I can feel your hatred. Yeah...this is chapter 14....**this**.... Nya... I've been in a bit of a slump... You know...you've got a good idea of what to write..but...the words don't look right when you read them to yourself? And you can't seem to really get your point across? {For example: I wrote the Worst. Essay. Ever this week} *Cries

I suppose the best thing to do is start fresh. So I shall. I hated the whole field trip thing anyway...on a plus though:

I managed to improve Shisuis character a bit. This by the way, was a total accident. Originally, Shisui was supposed to smile and politely answer Rogas question. Instead, Shisui seems kinda agitated that Roga's talking to him. And responds accordingly.

Hijeki **FINNALLY** gets to say something. I'm pretty sure he hasn't spoken since he entered the story... Click! I wonder how he and Itachi will get along? Itachi seems a bit creeped out....

*Sits in a corner "Must...stop taking month long breaks..."

I wouldn't be surprised if no one reads this any more...

Ja.


	16. Endless Hell

Like A Book

"_I don't care! I don't want cousin Shisui to be up in heaven! He should be down here on Earth with **us**!"_

----

**Endless Hell **

----

_His filthy father._

_Ignores the blood soaked screaming._

_And pushes farther inside._

I sit with the poetry book in my lap. It's very windy today, so I keep one hand on the page to stop it from turning. I read over the last poem in this book, prior to my own writing, admiring the use of haiku. I hadn't thought about these words until now, so as I sit here in my secret place, the small bit of grass by the Uchiha stream that even **he** doesn't know about, I read the gold text over lots and lots to make up for it. I lick my lips out of new habit. Something I recall Hijeki doing once or twice if I am not mistaken... The handwriting is in 'cursive', the letters are long and slant to the right; a very adult style like Mikoto's.

I frown as I realize I still do not recognize just who these words belong to. An Uchiha most assuredly, as Mikoto has told me twice that this book is an Uchiha heirloom—and an eventual possession of Sasuke's. I pause in my reading.

Oh yes..In a few days..

I bite my lip and let myself fall back onto the grass, the thought of Sasuke's very first birthday making me a bit giddy.

His birthday will also be _my_ day as well...

After all..It's been eleven months, nineteen days, seven hours and fifteen minutes since I first met Sasuke, eleven months, nineteen days, six hours, twenty-seven minutes and eight seconds since I first met Shisui.

And soon... It'll be a year...

Suddenly, I remember something. I pull a blue pencil out from behind my ear. In one corner of the page I was reading, I scribble my thought down quickly before I forget it again, making sure not to write over the words that don't belong to me. My handwriting is nothing like this mystery writters. Seeing both their's and my own side-to side, I can see that mine is smaller and much more...square? My eyes wander between the strangers words to my own for a bit longer.

And suddenly I start to hate my handwriting...

"Itachi-chaan!" my attention is caught by the boomingly friendly voice of my uncle. I stick the pencil into my pocket and close the book, standing slowly. The wind picks up again as I make my way through the large back yard of the manor, back to my cousin's district. Inizou stands next to Shisui and Oba-san, who frowns when she sees me. I shiver, and I'm not sure it's from the cold breeze. Shisui notices her glares and spots me, tugging on his fathers sleeve. They both smile at me.

"Itoko." I smile inwardly at Shisui's greeting, walking over to stand in between my cousin and uncle. Inizou puts a hand on my head, mussing up my hair with a laugh.

"Hey there Itachi-chan, thought cha weren't comin' for a while there." I wrap my arms around my book.

"I was...Reading." I mumble the rest. Shisui nudges me in the shoulder. I bite my lip. "I was reading." my voice is soft, but audible. Inizou smiles wider, showing off a gap in the bottom row of his teeth.

"Books eh? Shisui's into those as well." he scratches the back of his neck. "Wasn't my strongest point in school I admit.." he mind seems to go elsewhere, and eventually Oba-san clears her throat. "..Huh..? Yeah honey bunch?"

_Honey bunch?_

"Dear...The appointment..?" She says flatly. Silence... Shisui snickers.

"Oh right!" Inizou's face goes a bit red. "Can't be late now can we?" he looks down at us. "You ready Sweetheart?" Shisui nods.

"Yes Daddy." he says. I blink. Shisui notices my staring and sticks his tongue out at me.

"Good-Good. We'll be off then Ickmori." Oba-san nods, but doesn't look down at either of us before walking back into the house. Chuckling softly, Shisui offers his hand to me with a smile as we start to leave the manor. I take it, clutching my book tighter, as a sudden anger forms behind me.

I don't need to turn around to know who it is.

_The son feels broken._

_But masks it with a smile._

_Until he himself forgets._

----

"Name please?" The 're-cep-tion...ist' is a small lady, with wide, brown eyes and long, blue hair. She waves at me while she talks, popping her gum. I blink, moving a bit more behind Shisui, clutching at the green shirt I had traded him for his jacket. I don't wave back. She smirks at this, giving her attention back to my uncle. Shisui looks at me over his shoulder. He smiles at me.

"The appointment is under the name Uchiha Shisui." Inizou hands a card to the woman who glances at it boredly before tossing it into something I can't see.

"His dentist is still with a patient at the moment, but we'll call you as soon as he's free."

"That would be lovely. Thank you." Inizou grabs Shisuis hand pulling him-and me-over to a large group of huge, gray chairs. "Will you be alright Sweetheart?" Inizou asks. Daddy could stay awhile longer if you want.." The chairs are a bit too high for us, so he lifts us both into a seat one at a time. I glance around the room: everything is white, blue or gray. And it's _cold_. I pull my knees into my armsand shiver... I don't like it here already. I avert my eyes to my cousin. Inizou smiles softly, hands lingering by Shisuis sides as he speaks. Shiusi smirks, waving his father away.

"We'll be fine Daddy. I've been to the dentist before...And besides," he winks at me. I feel my hold on my knees tighten. "My itoko is here with me." Inizou laughs, one of those friendly, big laughs that gets everyones attention.

Even I'd smile at it if I wasn't so cold....

"Alrighty! I'll be back to pick you kids up in half an hour. After that we'll head over to the theater like I promised 'k?" He bends down to kiss Shisui on the forehead.

"'K." My uncle turns to me and ruffles my hair again, chuckling as he walks away. I watch him leave. When I look back at my cousin he is reading something Mikoto calls a 'bro-shure'*. We sit quietly for a while..but after he turns a few pages I glance at the front cover, and realize I can't read the tittle. Shisui flips to another page, smirking again. "_Choc de culture." _he says._ " Le voyage augmente la connaissance du monde._"

........Huh?

Shisui laughs, having read my mind.

"It's called 'French' Itoko. This brochure is about seeing the world." I must be staring, because when he looks at me he laughs harder. "Want me to explain it?"

"....Uh-huh..." I nod as I answer. Still smiling, he hands me the brochure.

"Different villages speak different 'languages'. You and I speak 'Japanese'. 'French' is a language spoken mainly in the Flower, Star, Tea and some parts of the Rock villages."

"Oh..." I bite my lip yet again. "Why doesn't everyone speak one... 'language'?" Shisui shrugs with a smile.

"It would make sense-yes?" He smiles in a way that makes his teeth show. I look back down, and try my luck at understanding the words on the back cover....

Nope.

After a bit more silence, something clicks.

"You can read this?" I ask him, finally realizing the fact. "I don't understand at all.." Shisui's smile slowly changes into one I've never seen before. He looks away from me, scratching at his cheek.

The room seems even colder...

"My uh...My elder brother taught me how." I sit up straighter. _A brother? _ I ask with my eyes. "Jeison." Shisui says his name with a soft smile.

I try to remember a 'Jeison'.

The name is familiar....but...

"Have I met him?" I ask. Shisui looks down at the floor.

"Probably not. He left home before Itachi-chan and I met." I open my mouth to speak, but pause when Shisui starts to look sad. Suddenly, I feel the way I did when we were cut off from the basement*. I stare at the brochure again, feeling very uneasy as well as cold. I glance up at a nearby clock. The long stick is near the ten. The small stick is near the eight. I stare at it as we sit there.

I..

I definitely hate silence.

---

"Ohayo Sasukko. 3" Shisui places his bag on the living room floor, walking over to the couch to greet Sasuke. My cousin kneels in front of the couch, waving to get Sasuke's attention. The baby pauses for a minute, eyes slowly focusing on Shisui. Eventually, a soft voice comes from the brother chewing on his shirt sleeve.

"Shishi...?" he tilts his head to the side, eyes widening with happy realization. "Hi Shishi!" He stretches his arms out to be lifted. "Huggy?" Shisui doesn't disappoint, and pulls Sasuke into his arms, standing so he can take Sasuke's place on the couch. I smile inwardly, moving towards them, taking the seat next to my cousin. Noticing me, Sasuke's giggles turn into squeals of delight. "Aniki! Aniki!" he reaches for me, managing to touch my sleeve. Giving in, I let him have my hand. Giggling like mad once again, Sasuke grabs my arm and hugs it, before promptly beginning to chew on my fingers.

Ow..O-Ow....Owww..

I manage not to yank my arm away, frowning while Shisui fails to stifle a chuckle.

"Oh my.." Mikoto enters the room with a tray of sandwiches. "Back already? She lowers the tray enough to let us grab one. Shisui takes two, ripping one into many smaller pieces and offering them to Sasuke. My brother opens his mouth and I pull my hand away, looking up at Mikoto and nodding.

"Yes." She stands up straight, taking a sandwich for herself before placing the tray on our new table sitting cross legged on the floor.

"My dentist," Shisui starts as I bite in egg salad, Sasuke looking up at him with a mouth full of raspberry jelly. "Told Itoko something as well didn't he?" Shisui smirks at me. I swallow my food before answering Mikoto's staring.

"He said I should 'floss'." Mikoto rolls her eyes.

"Fine. Remind me tomorrow and I'll buy new floss." I nod, and continue eating. "What did the dentist tell you Shisui?" Shisui smiles at her, showing off his teeth.

"He said they were perfect."

"Shishi.." Sasuke's soft voice calls for my cousin.

"Hai, Sasukko?" Sasuke tugs cutely on Shisui's shirt.

"More." Sasuke opens his mouth expectantly. Mikoto frowns, and doesn't give Shisui another sandwich to rip up when he asks for one.

"Sasuke-chan..What do we say when we want something?" Sasuke turns to her.

"Mama?"

"'Please'. We say 'please' Sasuke." Sasuke stares at her, his tiny mind at work.

"P..P..Peas?" Mikoto cracks a smile and nods. Sasuke looks back up at Shisui. "Peas Shishi? Hungry.." The three of us all seem to smile at once. Giggling softly, Mikoto hands Shisui another sandwhich.

"It'll be his birthday soon-yes?" Mikoto nods.

"Nothing too fancy.." she says with a hint of sadness. "You're welcome to come too if you wish." Shisui smiles, not taking his eyes off Sasuke.

"I'd love to. What should I bring?"

"Just something cute and squishy...don't wrap it.." she pauses, reaching out a hand to poke Sasuke lightly in the stomach. He turns to her and giggles, reaching out to catch the offending finger. "He likes cats and snakes..He's only a baby, so we're not planning anything special.." She smirks. "But as soon as he can understand what the cake and decorations are for..We're goin' nuts."

----

Shisui closes the door behind him, putting his bag on my floor and walking over to sit next to me on my bed. Placing my book on my lap, I open the book to the book to the page with the special writing. In the corner, my note to myself catches my attention.

_Show this to Shisui_

"Oh? Show what to me?" Shisui leans over my shoulder. I move the book so he can read the gold words. He mouths the poem as he reads silently. Eventually he stops and looks at me. "Awfully upsetting-yes?" I hand him the book.

"Any idea who wrote it?" I ask hopefully. Shisui looks the poem over once again, eyes narrowing into slits.

"Wellll..."

Yes?

"To be honest.."

...

"I haven't a clue."

"Oh..

"I've never seen this handwriting before..." He hands the book back to me. I stare at it, letting it drop to the floor. Shisui nudges me after a bit of silence. "Itoko."

"Mmm?"

"When do we sleep?" I glance over at my clock. It's seven.

"Eightish."

"K."

"...Shisui.."

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Knock yourself out."

"I uh.." I crawl more onto my bed and turn to him. "I didn't know you were a little brother." Shisui smiles, falling back onto my puffy, black blanket and sighing.

"Aniki is two years older than me with normal Uchiha looks-"

Black hair and eyes. Pale skin.

"He likes sports and ramen which I can't stand." I laugh. "He loves to make up stories about us when we grow up.." His smile weakens a little bit. "And he has no desire to be a ninja." I nod as he speaks.

"He taught you 'french'?" Shisui chuckles.

"_Le plus certainement_. "

"What does that-"

"Most definitely." The atmosphere is finally warm again.

"So where is he? On a mission?" Shisui shakes his head.

"No..I can't remember it too well..But one day he was gone." Feeling nosy, I feel my mouth open to ask more questions. "I think I'm going to get Sasukko a tomato for his birthday.." he cuts me off. "No one notices..but his cute little eyes light up when ever she feeds him one." he turns to me, and suddenly I start shivering.

Am..Am I cold again?

Shisui smiles the same smile from today at the dentist's.

"How about you Itoko?"

----

"Would you like anything else for breakfast?" Mikoto asks us, sipping a tall glass of water after asking. Shisui shakes his head, yawning loudly.

"Excuse me.."

"Not at all. Sleepovers always made me tired too." he smiles tiredly at her as an even bigger yawn catches everyone's attention.******He **walks into the room, still dressed in****** his** policeman uniform. Finding a seat next to Mikoto, ******he** opens****** his **eyes and bades us all a good morning.

"Good morning Uncle." Shisui manages through a mouth full of eggs. ******His**eyes switch from the coffee Mikoto had handed****** him **to Shisui and widen slightly.

"When did he get here?"******he** asks. Mikoto frowns.

"Last night. After you left to train those little Cadettes of yours."******he** nods and sips****** his** coffee, eyes still on Shisui.

"Is something wrong Uncle?" Shisui asks with a smile. I look up at ******him**after this.

"Well yes. Quite frankly I don't think you should be so active after almost dying." Shisui looks uneasy.

"But I'm fi-"

"It was just a cold."

"Bull. I've never heard of a cold lasting three months."** he **looks away from Mikoto and stares at Shisui. "Pneumonia more like it..Nobody was allowed in your house the entire time and both parents were running around like deranged animals."** He **sips** his** coffee. "Pneumonia..or _sepsis_." I turn to Shisui again, who looks so pale and uneasy that I no longer feel like eating. I put my fork down. Mikoto sighs as quietly as possible.

"Life-threatening or not. In two days it'll have been a year." I turn to Mikoto. Two days is...

July 23.

"I don't care. I'll not have a sick child in my home. As head of this clan I order you to spend the next two weeks in bed, then I want a signed document from the doctors stating you're clean." Ignoring the shock on our faces, ******he **continues. "That is..If you ever want to be allowed around my son again." There is pause of silence before Shisui excuses himself from the table and heads for the front room. Mikoto and I watch as he leaves. "Itachi." **he **says so suddenly I almost jump.

"Y-Yes?"

"If I find out that you and he have been around each other before I get those papers," he sips his coffee again. "There will be hell to pay. Understand?" I nod a bit too much. "Good. You are excused." I stand as if on cue, and make my way back to my room where Shisui's clothes are still all over the floor.

What just..happened?

----

_Oba-san came by to get Shisui's things. She seemed angry and mumbled under her breath the entire time. --July 21_

_Sasukes birthday is today. We spent it making funny faces and watching Kure Kure Takora and Ugo Ugo Lhuga. --July 23_

----

"Father?" I slide the door leading into the kitchen open. ******He **looks over his shoulder and without speaking, nods curtly at me. I take it as a sign to keep talking, and make my way over to******him****. **Mikoto stands at the counter, chopping something. She doesn't look at me. "Father.." I hold my third quarter grades in my hands, along with the special letter Kakashi Hatake had given me. Wordlessly, I hand ******him** both things, keeping my head down. I hear ******him **open one of the folders; I say nothing as****** he **does this, keeping my eyes on my feet.

The floor is cold.

"Itachi." I look up immediately.******He** stares at me from behind my report card. I squirm a bit under ******his**gaze.

"Y...Yes?"******he**flips the large folder around so I can see it.

"Read this out loud." Blink. I step a bit closer to ******him** and reach out to take back the report. I clear my throat.

"U..Uchi-Chi...Uchiha...Itachi." I find myself stumbling for some reason... "Ninjutsu.." My eyes search the page for the letter that would show my grade. "A..T-Taijutsu..A..Genjutsu..A.." I stare at the page in surprise. "Everything says 'A' Father." I hold out the report for him to take back.

"Precisely. This is excellent Itachi. Perfection is what I expect from my son, and _so far_, you have achieved this." I find myself staring as ******he** smiles at me. Suddenly, ******he**** l**ifts his hands and places them on my shoulders. Almost instantly, I feel several shivers rush through me, and I feel my eyes widen in surprise. "I have high expectations of you Itachi. I can tell..You'll be the one's to save the Uchiha from this endless hell."

"What.."

Someone gasps from behind me, and then suddenly, I hear Mikoto rush out of the kitchen.

---

Elation: Great joy and happiness.

---

Misery: Deep pain and sadness.

----

"Mama? Mama what wrong?" I watch Mikoto pick Sasuke up off the floor and hug him, shivering slightly. "Mama...?" I take a step forward to see what is wrong. She tenses.

"Itachi.." Mikoto lowers her head, hiding her face with Sasuke's hair. "Go back to your father Itachi."

"I.."

"Just go back!" I take a step backward. She starts to leave the room, still shivering. Sasuke reaches out to touch her face.

"Mama?" Mikoto holds him closer, leaving me to stand in the living room alone.

---

Kakashi Hatake.

Sitting in the tree Shisui and I use for target practice, I feel myself grow rather annoyed.

"_Today is the first of many meetings Itachi. Go wait outside for him and he'll meet with you in five minutes to discuss your training._

Mikoto had told me this with a frown on her face as she washed the dishes.

Spotting a crow on a nearby tree branch, I glare at it and groan outwardly. A quick glance at the clock in the window tells me it's six o' clock. Which means...

It's been five hours.

Sigh..

I can smell food cooking inside..And I can hear Sasuke's giggling..

And the sun is gonna set soon...

Deciding to give up on Kakashi Hatake for the day, I hop out of the tree.

"A ninja needs patience Itachi-chan." I fall over from the shock and look up to see Kakashi Hatake standing right next to me. "Good afternoon Itachi-chan. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. I let myself frown outwardly as I stand, my eyes narrowing into slits. I start to dust myself off, but suddenly I feel Kakashi's hand on my head. He pushes me back until I hit the ground with a loud 'oof'.

"Hey!" I try again to stand, but he knocks me over.

"It is the Sharigan that can see through deception, however,_ a ninja must identify the enemies plan of action and execute their movements accordingly_." He stares at me expectantly. Suddenly understanding, I hit the ground completely and roll away from him. Free from his hand, I stand up. "Very good. Now then." he puts his hands behind his head. "Let's play a little game. If you can successfully escape me and reach your front porch without getting..well you'll see..then I'll give you a pass for the day." I nod. "Oh..One more thing. _A ninja must never assume he has the upper hand._" With that he vanishes. Looking over my shoulder, I see my house is about four yards away.

So all I have to do is walk? Simple enough.

I turn around to face point b, and take a step forward.

Swosh!

Something flies past my nose just as my foot evens out.

"Ah..!" I freeze, clapping a hand over my nose just in case.

Good..still there..

I look a bit to my left to see a large kunai in the ground.

He'd thrown it at me.

Shivering a bit, I look around for him.

Does he want me to run? No..Of course not..

I bit my lip.

Bonk!

"Ow!" I rub the back of my head as something hits me. I look down.

A rubber ball. As I bend down to pick it up, another ball pelts me in the arm.

"Huh...?" I stare at both balls, with narrowed eyes. It takes me a minute to realize, but when I do I gasp out loud.

I can't even just stand here.

Clutching the rubber ball in my left hand, I take another step forward. Swosh! Another kunai. Yelping as I back away from the weapon, I feel my feet hide me behind a nearby tree.

How do I get to the front porch?

Suddenly, another ball hits me. Then another. The next one hits me in the face.

"Ow..." I rub my cheek, glancing again towards the house.

Deciding to make a break for it, I shove the ball into my pocket and start running. Nearing the steps without being pelted I smirk. But then-

Kakshi appears in front of me. I wind up crashing into him and hitting the ground again.

"Hmph." Kakashi bends over and picks me up, holding me like we do Sasuke. "Didn't I tell you not to assume?" He grips my arm and we begin to walk away from the house. Unsure where he is taking me, I try to get down. He grips me tighter.

"Hey..H-Hey!"

"Yes?"

"P-Put me down!" Kakashi stops walking suddenly. I look up at him as best I can. Chuckling softly, he finally loosens his grip.

"Put you down? Sure." And with that..he drops me.

Splash!!

I realize as soon as I hit the water that he's taken me to the lake in the middle of our forest.

Cold..Cold....COLD!

I sit up with water all around me. I cough, spitting Uchiha lake water out of my mouth and shivering from the cold. A hand plops itself on top of my head again and I look up to see and hear Hatake Kakashi laughing at me.

"You lose. Better luck next Itachi-chan." He says as he ruffles my hair before vanishing. I stare at the spot where he'd stood and bite back a scream.

_Entry Number 42 July 27 6:36 pm_

_-----_

_Disclaimer: glomps Sasuke can't we just share?_

Warnings: yaoi, incest, cursing, shota..stuff

Rating: Will go up as chapters go up

_AN: _

**Glitters Like Gold**

Itachi gets some time to himself to ponder about the poetry book. It's red with blue paper if any one was wondering.

Shisui's dad is a big guy. Super friendly too. Itachi likes him.

**The Dentist**

I've never been to a doctors office waiting room..This is all speculation.

What ho? Shisui can speak French?!

Even better, His aniki taught him.

Things get a bit awkward now...

**Sasukko**

Sasuke luvvles Shishi. Then again...Everyone does.

Sleepovers rule man.

What would you give Sasu-chan?

**Absolutely Zero Help**

Shisui doesn't help determine the poetry writer's identity.

They talk about Jeison again.

Jeison is also big. He left home when he was ten and Shisui was eight.

Shisui's Birthday is February 3rd by the way, which makes him nine.

Shisui loves his brother. But Jeison thinks ninja's are fail.

Things get awkward again

**Dictator**

Fugaku lays down the law, and accuses Shisui of having two very intense sicknesses.

_Pneumonia_ is a lung infection that can make you very sick. You may cough, run a fever, and have a hard time breathing. For most people, pneumonia can be treated at home. It often clears up in 2 to 3 weeks. But older adults, babies, and people with other diseases can become very ill. They may need to be in the hospital.

_Sepsis_ is a life-threatening illness. Your body's response to a bacterial infection usually causes it. Your immune system goes into overdrive, overwhelming normal processes in your blood. The result is that small blood clots form, blocking blood flow to vital organs. This can lead to organ failure. Babies, old people and those with weakened immune systems are most likely to get sepsis. But even healthy people can become deathly ill from it. A quick diagnosis can be crucial, because one third of people who get sepsis die from it.

**Shisui got ill around the time Sasuke was born.**

******Birthday Party?**

**_Kure Kure Takora _****and****_ Ugo Ugo Lhuga _****are popular 1970's Japanese kids shows.**

******Good Grades and Bad Receptions**

**Fugaku is pleased. **

**Mikoto is not.**

**Itachi is confused.**

**Sasuke is adorable.**

******Kakashi**

**Kakashi is late as always.**

**Itachi gets pwned.**

**Woot! Lot's of things learned today! And fair warning, the next chapter {or two} is {are} gonna jump several months. {throughout the whole thing..it should start in August and end in May}**

**Modest Truth: Thank you so much. At least he'll live on in our hearts.**

**Dark: Haha..I put in lots of Sasuke for you 3**

**I'm working on the next chapter now.**

**ja**


End file.
